Yusuke, the Spirit Detective
by Copper Steampunk
Summary: AU. Yusuke, with a minor psychic ability of his own, and the changes brought simply by being more observant. No pairings. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did.

The rating is for Yusuke's potty-mouth, and for violence in later chapters.

Chapter 1

My name is Yusuke Urameshi, and I think I'm dead meat.

Why do I think that? Well, it's probably because I'm staring down this ugly _Terminator_ wannabe as he stomps towards me from across the remains of the massive stadium. Oh, but you don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you? I guess I should start from the beginning. Get comfy, this is going to take a while.

It all started the day I died. No no, don't roll your eyes at me—I'm telling the truth. I've always known I wasn't normal, but this is the day everything, including me, went to Hell.

The day I died started out like any other day; I got up, got dressed, and went in search of breakfast. Lucky for me, some punk with a burger wanted to fight, which meant I got to eat and he didn't. If I was any one else, I'd probably feel bad for taking his meal. Good thing I couldn't care less about some Kasanegafuchi punk wannabe. But back to my story.

It was late summer, the hottest part of the season if you ask me. Of course, with the school's air conditioning on the fritz, there was no _way_ I'd be caught dead in a classroom. Not even for Keiko, my best friend, would I sit in there with a bunch of sweaty teens and an evil teacher breathing down my neck. So I decided to skip.

But where to go? Home? No, that would mean watching my mom get up, get sober, and then get plastered all over again. I've seen enough of that to last me the next few lifetimes, thanks. The arcade? I checked my pockets for money. There wasn't enough for a burger, much less a game. So that option was out. Well, crap. Now what was I supposed to do for the rest of the day?

Looking up, something caught my eye. There was easily a dozen people on the sidewalk, but the one that caught my eye was the little boy with a toy ball. He was surrounded in a thin gold haze.

Now, I know what you're thinking--that I'm crazy. But I'm not. Really. For as long as I could remember, I could see colors around people. And I've learned, through experience, what the most of the colors meant. White was something everyone had-it meant you were alive. Blue meant you were a fighter. I've seen several martial artists with this color, and a few street thugs as well. Orange was for people who were psychics; they could do stuff like moving objects with their mind, or find lost items, or talk to ghosts. My personal punching bag, Kuwabara, has both blue and orange. Though he's never beaten me yet, he's come the closest to sneaking up on me, but I've never seen him do anything weird. I've seen a few people wandering around with red, but I don't actually know what that means.

And then there's the trouble makers. The people with gold or yellow clouds hanging around them. People like them usually do something wild, and wind up changing everything. After seeing a politician with yellow work a trade agreement which boosted the economy and made things better for the country, I would have to guess that yellow means that the person has a part in changing the world.

Which is why I hesitated going in the kid's direction. Someone that young, with that kind of potential… no, I think I'll cross the street before continuing. So I went back to the stoplight, which was a ways back, crossed the street, and continued my walk. I could still see the kid, no matter how much I tried to ignore him. He was kicking his ball back and forth, until it got away from him, and landed in the street.

I stopped walking and stared at him. That kid wasn't going to- fuck, he did. He just wandered right out into the road, not even looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear, going straight for his toy. Where the Hell was his mother? Shouldn't she be here to drag his ass back to safety and yell at him for being stupid? And why the Hell wasn't anyone telling the kid to get out of the road? _Why was everyone ignoring him?_

I could hear the car before I saw it. The tires squealing as the car tore around the corner, nearly hitting some pedestrians crossing the road. It was a convertible, red, and it didn't look like the driver was paying too much attention to the road. And wouldn't you fucking know it; the kid was just standing there, staring at the car like a deer in the headlights.

At this point, things get a little blurry. I don't know _what_ possessed me to move, but the next thing I know, I've just shoved the kid out of the way. Then the impact of my body hitting the car, no pain surprisingly, followed by the sensation of flying through the air.

How the fuck did my day go so bad so fast?


	2. Ch 2: Botan and Koenma

A.N.: If anything looks familiar, it's because while I'm drawing heavily from the manga, I'm also pulling a bit from the anime. Here's the next bit.

So here I am, staring down at my body and the crowd gathered around it, grinding my teeth in frustration. The ambulance was just now pulling up, drawing even more attention to the scene.

"Fucking rubber-neckers," I growled, not realizing I was speaking out loud. "It's a death, not a circus side show."

"Bingo!"

Now, I just want to make it clear, I did NOT scream. At all. Not even a little. No. I did, however, raise my fists and give a very realistic attack-cry to whoever it was that snuck up on me.

Blue hair, pink eyes, and a matching pink kimono, purple haze, riding an oar. Wait, what?

"Incredible! Few people realize they're dead before a ferry girl tells them!"

"Er, who-?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself! My name's Botan, chief ferry girl of the River Styx. I've got many names, but they all mean death in some way, shape or form."

"Aren't you a little too cheerful to be death incarnate?"

She laughed. "I get that a lot. And I can see that my book was right about you. You're not at all afraid of me."

"You got a book about me?" This I had to see.

"Yup!"

"What else does it say?"

"Let's see," smiling (and boy, was that smile getting on my nerves) she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a little black book, flipping to a page near the middle. "Here it says: Yusuke Urameshi, just turned fourteen. Crude and violent, impatient and reckless, has sticky fingers and a stupid brain." _Say what?_ "Fights, extorts, shoplifts, smokes, drinks, gambles, has a reserved seat in the guidance counselors office-"

"That's not true!"

She looked at me over the top of her book. I scowled. "The guidance counselor hates my guts and hasn't let me near his office in four months. There is no way I could have a reserved seat there!"

"I see." Dammit, now she's looking at me like I'm going to attack her. What does she know, anyway? Even Keiko knows I don't fight non-combatants. Sheesh. I do have _some _morals, you know.

"Why are you here again?"

"Oops, I almost forgot. I'm here to escort you the afterlife."

"Already? Don't I get a haunting period, or something?"

"Nope! There're actually a few issues regarding your death that need to be cleared up before anything else, and we don't have a lot of time. So hold on and off we go!"

I had half an instant to grab the tail of her oar before she took off, flying fast enough to give most jets speed envy.

And then the sky split open.

"HOLY SH-"

Everything went nuts. Purple and neon green and butter yellow and up switched with down and I could have _sworn_ I was going backwards for a minute. Then normal came back. Mostly. The sky was now yellow, instead of blue. There were no plants anywhere, but a very long river cut the land in half. It was very noticeable, even from the insane height we must have been at. And let's not forget the _fricking-huge_ wall straight ahead. I mean really! Compensation, much?

We landed, with me following Botan like a lost puppy through the maze that she referred to as the Gates of Judgment. Everywhere we went, there were these brightly colored creatures wearing animal skins running around with gigantic stacks of paper. Specie aside, it looked like the stock exchange.

After walking for ages, we finally came to a set of doors that didn't have someone running through every two seconds. It was here that Botan turned to speak to me for the first time since landing.

"This, Yusuke, is the office for my boss. His name is Prince Enma Daioh, jr., and unless you want to be dropped straight into Hell, I would suggest you show him the respect due his station."

That rang a few bells. This Prince must look stupid somehow, since Botan took the time to remind me to be polite. I found out why when we passed through.

"Ah, Botan, there you are. I confess I wasn't expecting you for a while yet."

As it turned out, Prince Enma Daioh, jr. was very young. As in, "That's him?! That's your boss, this itty bitty toddler?!"

Oh, he didn't like the comparison. "I'll have you know Yusuke, that in addition to knowing the greatest secrets of the universe, I am mature enough not to sell them to the highest bidder." _Ouch_. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, instead of just passing on to the afterlife. Simply put, we don't have a place ready for you. With your track record as a thug, no one had any idea you would even attempt to save that kid's life. The fact that you succeeded with no thought to your own welfare is an incredible mark in your favor. So, after conferring with some higher ups, it was decided to allow you to take the test to return to life."

It couldn't be that easy. "What's the catch, Enma?"

"_Yusuke!"_ Botan really didn't like my disrespect, and slapped the back of my head. I hardly noticed. Keiko hits _much_ harder.

"Call me Koenma. And the catch is this: you need to hatch a spirit egg. In order to hatch it, you need to keep it with you at all times, allowing it to feed off the energy produced by your spirit."

"What kind of animal is going to hatch?"

He stared at me, hesitating for a split second. This was going to be bad. "That depends on you. The creature will feed off your deeds and emotions. Positive deeds will create a benign spirit beast which will aid you in regaining your body. Negative deeds will create a monster that will devour you, body and soul. I shouldn't have to tell you to behave yourself."

"And I shouldn't have to tell you that you can't look over glasses that you aren't wearing. Makes you look stupid." Botan got me in the back of the skull again. Still doesn't bother me, especially in the face of what the toddler just said.

Koenma frowned behind his binky, but didn't rise to the bait. Instead, he pulled a gold egg out of the top drawer in his desk.

"Take him back to the Living World, Botan. The egg requires time to hatch."

Halfway out the door, Koenma called after us. I would recognize the mocking tone of passive revenge anywhere. "Oh, before I forget--accepting the egg allows your heart to restart. Be sure to stop your mother from destroying your body!"

_Fucking hell!!_


	3. Ch 3: Keiko and Atsuko

A.N.: A great big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. I know this is a little short, but I wanted to post it now.

--

"So how am I going to be able to do this?" I yelled over the rush of our departure. Botan was flying top speed back to the living world, just as worried as I was. "I mean, I can't just go up to her and tell her not to have my body cremated, can I?"

"No, it doesn't work like that. Normal humans can't see ghosts or ferry girls, or hear them or feel them. The only way to pass on a message is to speak to your loved ones through their dreams."

"Great. And how do I convince them that they're not just dreaming, but actually talking to me?"

"That's up to you. Although I feel I should mention that beating them senseless won't help."

"I KNOW THAT!" The belief that I solve all problems with my fists is getting real old, real fast. I'm starting to think she has no faith in me whatsoever.

One reality-bending trip later and we were floating in my living room. Mom, however, wasn't asleep. She was totally smashed, throwing empty bottles around and prying open the lid of my coffin to smack me. Not to mention yelling.

"Dammit Yusuke! I thought you were tough! I thought you were bad-ass! And then you die in TRAFFIC? That's not tough! That's a wimp's death! I didn't raise no wimp!"

"Fan-freaking-tastic. She's drunk."

"What's the problem? At this rate, she'll pass out any minute."

"You don't know her like I do. Once she gets like this, she can go for days. I'm betting she's going to try for a new record."

"Oh dear."

Well, who else can I count on? Oh yeah. Duh, Yusuke. I turned and passed through the wall, moving up above the houses to get a bearing on the direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Boy, that book is useless if you don't even know all the people I'm close to."

She growled at me, but I could see her pulling the book out and flipping to my pages as we flew along. _Here it is_. In through the window I went.

You know, despite the fact that Keiko and I have been friends for pretty much _ever_, I haven't spent a lot of time in her room. Especially since fifth grade, when her parents caught her hiding me under her bed 'cause I didn't want to go home to my drunk mom. Her room got really girly in the time I've been gone.

And there she was, the queen nagger herself. Although, she doesn't look so mean when she's asleep. It was there I saw something that surprised me. She was crying in her sleep.

Without thinking, I reached out a hand to wipe away the tear, coming close enough to hear her talk in her sleep.

"Yusuke…"

Botan appeared behind me, looking solemn. She placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me a little closer, till I was sitting on the edge of her bed. I put my hand on her head and her dream played out in my mind. Yesterday, which was the last time we spoke, I had flipped her skirt and teased her about her panties. She had, of course, gotten angry and screamed at me, saying that she wished I would die. Now she thinks it's her fault that I'm dead.

That made something in my heart twist. Little idiot. She shouldn't be blaming herself for that. She was just telling me off, as usual. I don't want her to cry over something so stupid.

"Keiko…" in her dream, she turned to look at me, eyes widening behind the tears.

"Yusuke?"

"Don't cry, Keiko. Do you really think I'm so pathetic that I can be killed by words? No way! You're getting depressed over nothing!"

Her lips twitched, like she was going to smile. The tears had also slowed, which was good. "Yusuke…"

"Look, I've got some business to finish up here then I'll be back, okay? If you don't believe me, then open my casket and listen to my heart beat. Just do me a favor, and tell mom not to burn my body. She's up right now, so you won't have to worry about waking her."

I sighed (which is weird, by the way, since I wasn't able to affect the air at all) and reached out to catch the last tear. "Just don't cry over me anymore, okay?"

Now, what I don't understand and what Botan refused to explain to me was how I managed to wipe away that last tear. Of course, that woke Keiko up, and in a flurry of movement, had her jacket on and was running to my house. Botan and I followed because, really, we had nothing else to do.

Naturally, I went through all the trouble to tell Keiko that I'm still alive only to have mom come across it on accident. They cried together, but I'll let it slide because I'm pretty sure those are happy tears. I couldn't help smiling a little, since I never thought they'd _want_ me back, only to see Botan smiling at me. Oh, this wouldn't do at all.

"Girls," I sighed, pretending to be frustrated. "Crying over the littlest things."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wow, she looks mad. Good.

"Oh, you know, hormones and stuff."

"YUSUKE!"

She spent all night chasing me across the sky.


	4. Ch 4: Kuwabara

A.N.: Ouch, not a lot of response for my last chapter. Was it because I posted on a weekday, or because the chapter was short? I like reviews; they tell me what you like and what you don't like. That feedback also lets me know if I've got everyone in character, which is a little important to me. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

* * *

A few days passed with me doing nothing but float around following Keiko and some other people I knew from school. The only real highlight was the blackmail I got on a couple of my old teachers, Akashi and Iwamoto. I mean, seriously; changing school transcripts to make the school look better? Very unoriginal.

Peeping in the girls' locker room? Naturally.

Bribing students from other school to try and beat the 'problem' students at my school into submission? I can see that.

Bribing the cops to look the other way when the other boys win? Naughty, naughty.

Of course, sometimes their plans to get the 'thugs' kicked out of school backfires. Like today. I was following Keiko as she walked home, because lets face it, she's _way _more interesting than watching my mom get drunk. At least she's smart enough to walk home with friends. Of course, those Kasanegafuchi punks couldn't resist such an easy target as three girls, so they got cornered on an over pass. I drifted closer.

"It's a toll road, see. You pay the toll and you get to cross. We're not asking much, just 5,000yen."

"Of course, if you'd like to bargain the price down a bit..." I really didn't like the way the thug was eyeing Keiko. Forgetting I was dead, I swung my fist into his head. Not that he noticed. Now he and his buddies were advancing, their leers getting more and more grotesque.

Keiko screamed and slapped the nearest thug, bloodying his nose and nearly knocking him over the edge of the over pass. A guy's voice halted everyone.

"The hell is this?" Never, in my life, have I been so happy to see Kuwabara. Or his band of tag-a-longs. "What the hell are you losers doing to Urameshi's girl?"

"Urameshi's dead, dumbass."

"You think _that's_ gonna keep him from getting revenge?"

And wouldn't you know it—my reputation was so bad-ass, those punks who _knew _I was dead had to stop and consider what I would do from beyond the grave. I almost laughed. One look from Kuwabara sent the girls on ahead, and the moment they were around the corner, he attacked.

You know, I'd never noticed before, but Kuwabara's actually a pretty good fighter. He could take a hit like it was a pillow, and knocked those guys aside like they were bugs. Though his guard was terrible, letting a few hits in on his face like that. In just five minutes, those Kasanegafuchi punks were running home to their moms, crying about getting him back. Kuwabara just laughed, prompting his friends to join him, followed by a bought of play-fighting.

For a split second, I wondered what it would be like to have friends like that. What would it be like to have people to goof off with, who wouldn't nag at me for one thing or another? Gah! What am I thinking? A quick slap to my face brought me back to reality. My bad-ass reputation, while good for scaring the daylights out of punks, was worthless in making friends. It doesn't matter anyway; I've already got a few friends who know me past my reputation. Anyone else was just a target.

* * *

The next morning, Kuwabara and his buddies were called in to Akashi's office. Apparently, those boys had not only complained to their parents, but the parents had complained to the police, which meant that Akashi was notified about it. And now he was sneering and whining and trying to get a confession. Naturally, they were silent, and Akashi pulled out the proverbial big guns. Now, if any of them got into a fight, Okubo would lose his job. You know, the one he got to help out his single mom support his little brother and sisters.

I really don't like that teacher.

Kuwabara, however, is pretty sure that this can be done. He tells his buddies to hurry home, and takes off himself. Halfway to his house, those Kasanegafuchi punks show up again, determined to start a fight. They swing, but Kuwabara doesn't even try to defend himself. Not that he needed to, really. Remember how I said he was tough? Well, even with all three of them wailing away on him, he didn't even flinch. Those punks wore themselves out without even getting a reaction out of him. One of them was even cradling his hand, whimpering in pain.

Serves him right. I may be the strongest punk at Sarayashiki, but I only got there by beating on Kuwabara. To knock him out, I had to hit him as hard as I could. Eventually, it was second nature to fight with everything I had. I didn't realize, but all that time pounding on him made him tougher, easier to shrug off blows from weaker punks.

Kuwabara grinned at their retreating backs. I'm pretty sure he knows why they haven't hurt him, and when he starts talking to himself it just proves me right.

"After all the fights with Urameshi, those guys felt like nothing. Next time I should ask them to go for my back. I could use the massage."

Akashi wasn't happy that his plan was failing. Apparently, he was never told that 'no plan survives contact with the enemy'. So now he resorts to cheating.

"In six days, I will be assigning a test in science class. Each of you needs to score a 50% or higher for Okubo to keep his job."

"Hey! You can't just keep adding conditions like that!"

"I just did."

It wouldn't be too much trouble for the other guys, but Kuwabara scored even less than I did on the last test (_"7%?!" "And what was your score?" "I got a 12%!"_). And to top things off, thugs from several schools started showing up wanting a piece of Kuwabara. Some of those guys were from high-school! Was there anyone he _hasn't_ picked a fight with? Sheesh! At least this bunch didn't do any real damage either.

Later that night I went to check on Kuwabara, and I found him asleep at his desk. I shook my head and started tutoring him in his dreams. Hopefully it would help.

The days passed like that, with Kuwabara so engrossed in his science book that he didn't even notice the punks hitting him as he walked, and with me in his dreams helping him study, it seemed like no time at all until the test was given. Kuwabara was smart enough to copy his answers down and went to go check them during lunch. Their celebration was cut short.

"So sorry, Kuwabara, but you didn't score high enough. I'll go and tell Okubo's employer that he lost his job."

Kuwabara spazzed when he realized that Akashi had erased several of his answers, and moved to punch the teacher. I panicked, once again forgetting I was dead, and tried to latch on to his arm, yelling for him to stop. He did, thankfully, and backed down; realizing that the past week would have been for nothing if he hit him. Akashi, however, starting spewing this garbage about getting Kuwabara expelled for raising a hand to the teacher. Tanaka, the only teacher I've had even the slightest bit of respect for, put a stop to that, saying he knew what happened to the answer sheet. I don't think I've ever seen Akashi so pale.

Okubo got to keep his job. Cue party at the nearest arcade.

On their way out, Kuwabara looked up at me. Not 'near me' or 'through me', but right at me. He smiled, and said, "I owe you one."

"Hey, man, who're you talking to?"

"No one. Let's go."


	5. Ch 5: Arson

**PLEASE** READ: Wow, no reviews what so ever for the last chapter. I'm guessing it's not that great, then. Believe it or not, reviews are inspiring to the writer, as they point out not only that people are reading it, but also what they do or don't like, whether the story is flowing smoothly or not, and if the spelling and grammer are correct. Now I know I can get away with alot because, let's face it, Yusuke isn't the best at grammer, but I would really appreciate feedback on the other things. Since I have no idea if anyone likes chapter 3 (except for IchikoKitsuneKoumori, thanks by the way) or beyond, I'm starting to wonder if I'm just wasting my time here. I would also like to point out that anon. reviews ARE allowed.

A big thank you to all those who did review. It really did encourage me to post more.

Oh, and IchikoKitsuneKoumori, maybe. The focus of the story won't be about romantic relationships, but having one in the background is pretty easy. And it really could go to several different pairings, but since you're the only one who asked...

* * *

Not two days after I helped out Kuwabara did things start to go south for me. I mean, who else has to put up with so much drama in so little time?

Mom was out on one of her drinking binges, leaving Keiko as the only one to look after my body. Thankfully, mom and I have lived in the same apartment for several years now and Keiko always kept the spare key in her bag. She wasn't impressed with mom's housekeeping skills.

"Atsuko! Honestly! This place is a pigsty! How can one person make so much mess in just a few days?"

And boy, was it a mess. Overflowing garbage bags were piled in the kitchen, completely blocking the way to the sink which was also overflowing, but with dirty dishes. There were stacks of manga everywhere, with half-empty glasses, totally empty bottles, and bowls with food crusted on them stacked on every available surface. Keiko growled and grumbled and put her lecture face into overdrive as she bustled around, attempting to clean at least a little before she left.

She passed just a little too close to one stack of comics and the wind she created tipped the comics onto my body. Naturally, Keiko panicked, and started throwing stuff over her shoulder as she tried to keep my body from suffocating. More growls came on seeing the dust on my face.

"It's like she doesn't even care that he's coming back," was all I heard, before something seemed to occur to her. For a minute she sat there, just staring at my face like I was the first boy she'd ever seen. And then she started moving closer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" but of course, she couldn't hear me. She did, however, shriek when the neighborhood watch rolled by, (_thank you very much_) warning everyone to be on the lookout for arson in addition to the heat. Interrupted from molesting my body, and let me tell you how weird it is to have to think of your body and mind as two separate things, she grabbed her bag and left.

Botan had left earlier to report in to her boss, but had apparently gotten back just in time to see Keiko come back to her senses and leave. Though from the way she was smiling at me I'd guess that she saw the whole thing, dammit. Just as I was going to warn her not to say anything, the window slid open.

Mom was so drunk when she left that she didn't even lock the windows. Fuck. And when a can with a burning rag was tossed in, all the garbage that Keiko hadn't cleaned up, which was still a lot, caught fire. Double fuck.

So I wasted time flying among the neighbor's apartments, trying to get their attention or at least get them to look out the window, and failing miserably. Of course by now, the fire left a smoke signal large enough to be seen blocks away. I flew back, watching as a crowd gathered but did nothing, even though there were several garden hoses nearby. _Fucking rubber-neckers_! I can't stand that kind of person, wasting more time talking than actually doing something.

Then Keiko showed up. That surprised me; I thought she would have been home already, but I guess she must have forgotten something. Seeing that my apartment was up in flames, she started shoving her way through the crowd, yelling at them to 'get out of her way, there's someone still inside'.

I'll freely admit that Keiko's my closest friend. But even I had no idea she'd jump into the fire for my sake. You heard me. Keiko _jumped into a burning house_ to try and save my worthless hide. I was angry, scared, and frantic that she would do something like that. And then, when she finally got to my body, the fire blocked the only way out.

Keiko would have died had Koenma not shown up right then. He told me he could save her, but that there was a price to pay.

"I don't care about that! Just save Keiko and we'll handle the rest later!"

"Very well." The Prince of Hell put one hand on my shoulder and started chanting. The fire split, leaving a clear path to the door, which Keiko took and hauled my body out of there. Once she cleared the door the crowed helped pull her and my body away from the flames, and almost shoved her into Kuwabara's arms. He picked up my body and led Keiko away, just as the fire department got there.

What a relief. She was alright, which was the important part. Kuwabara would help out with anything else. Botan hovered nearby, and nodded when I raised an eyebrow. So that's where she was; getting Kuwabara to help. When I had relaxed enough to speak like a normal human, I turned to Koenma.

"Okay, she's safe. What do I owe you?"

"Two things went into saving Keiko. First, I pulled all the good energy the egg had collected. As far as that's concerned, you're back at square one."

"That's fine. What's the second thing?"

"The second thing was payment. For forcing me to meddle in the Living World, Keiko needed to give me a part of her body." _What?!_ "A valuable part."

"The _fuck?!_ You can't! I won't allow it!"

It took me a minute to remember where Kuwabara lived, and when I got there, Keiko was leaving. New clothes, to replace the ones from the fire, and shorter hair. Wait.

"Her hair satisfies the requirements nicely. Have a good night, Yusuke."

"Bastard!" but he was already gone. I turned to Botan. "Can you believe him? Making me think she'd be disfigured for life!"

She just smiled at me. "I think he was just teasing you. Besides, you didn't quite let him finish before you flew off, so it's mostly your own fault."

"Whose side are you on?"

"His." I stared at her. "What? He's the Prince of the Spirit World. I'm a ferrygirl. What did you expect?"


	6. Ch 6: Matsu, part 1

A.N.: Holy cow! A GIGANTIC thanks to my reviewers; I got such a rush reading those reviews that I just had to write more!

-how a ghost communicates with his host-

* * *

September rolled around and I still hadn't gotten my body back. Can we say frustration?

It was pretty early in the month when I got a blast from the past. I was minding my own business, just floating with the wind, when a fight went off below. I was stoked. Something new to look at! But the closer I got the more I realized it wasn't a fight; it was a slaughter. Three guys against one familiar face from grade school.

"Matsu?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's Matsu the Dud. He was bullied a lot in primary, and I always came to his rescue. Of course, 1000yen per rescue was a pretty sweet deal."

"I should have known." Botan smacked me upside the head. I really need to teach her how to hit properly. Or introduce her to Keiko.

"Funny though. He always said he wanted to get into boxing in Junior High, but it looks like he didn't get very far." Matsu was down now, and his attackers were kicking him needlessly. "Something's not right. It shouldn't take all three of them to knock Matsu around." I looked at Botan. "I've gotta stop this."

"You're a ghost, Yusuke; you can't do anything without a body—Hey! You can't just take over a body whenever your feel like it! There are rules--!"

Her voice cut out for a moment as I slipped into Matsu's body, then came back. "That kid's unconscious! But you still shouldn't be there, it like stealing!"

Wow, you know, I had almost forgotten what pain felt like. Matsu's body must have been covered in bruises to get this level of hurt. One of the punks was mumbling something about money as I got my balance, then yelled out, "What? You want more?"

My fists prevented any and all comments they would have made.

And wouldn't you know it; they had nothing but pocket change! No wonder they were beating on Matsu. Now I had a problem. Since I jumped into his body without thinking, I wondered how I'd get out again. Maybe there was a time limit? Ah well, better get Matsu home anyway…..if I could just remember where he lives. I know he's moved a few times, and I know he's at least two districts away from my apartment…..wait. Idea. One glance into the sky proved, that while I can't see Botan herself, I could still see her aura. Good thing it was still day (night comes pretty late in the evening, even in September), making the small purple cloud very easy to spot against the blue sky.

"Hey Botan! Which way to Matsu's house?"

"Yusuke! How can—no, never mind. He lives five blocks south of here and the house number is 2278. Do be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah." Off I went, barely listening to Botan mutter to herself as she followed over head. I guess she's not used to talking with the living. Oh well.

Once at Matsu's, I was reminded of how much I didn't like his mom. She's a real shrew, and apparently doesn't like letting her son fight. He used to go on about it all the time...

"_Yusuke, I'm not interested in boxing to get back at a bunch of bullies. Boxing is a pure sport, where opponents pray for each other before the match and praise each other afterwards. Skill and discipline are everything! My only goal is victory! And I want to experience it just once." _

Judging by the enormous poster on the wall proclaiming 'My goal: one win!' he's not any closer than when he started.

There was no warning. One moment I'm staring at the poster, totally in control, the next Matsu's awake and in the driver's seat.

"What the? I'm home? But how--?"

-I brought you home, Matsu ol' dud!-

"What?! Who is that? Where are you?"

-I'm insulted! How many blows to the head did you have to take before you forgot your old pal, Urameshi? And as for where, that's simple; I'm inside you and I can't get out.-

He panics. "No, you can't be! But, there really is a voice in my head! Did I get hit too many times? Or is it from the stress? Or fatigue? Yes, if I just took a nap-"

I used his own hand to smack the back of his head. -Stop gibbering, you idiot! I'm trying to talk to you here!-

Slowly, he manages to get his breathing under control. "Okay. There's a voice in my head. That's fine. I can live with this."

-Matsu, I jumped in your body because I couldn't stand the way those guys were pounding on you. You're still in boxing, right? So why didn't you fight back?-

He didn't answer me, and continued to ignore me as he got ready for bed.

* * *

The next day, I entertained myself by trying to get him to respond to me verbally in class. But he's smarter than he lets on, and figured out early this morning that I can hear his thoughts just fine. But that's okay; I got to explore his room after he went to sleep.

-Gotta say, your room doesn't offer you much distraction, Matsu. You've got textbooks, lots of boxing stuff, but not so much as one girle mag!-

That made him mad. "You used my body to rummage around my room when I was asleep?! Arg! You're _shameless_! Always have been!"

I smacked him again. -Oh stop whining. Junior High's almost over, you know. Do you even have _one_ shot at a match?-

-There's a city-wide junior high tournament five days from now. I'm going to be the second-year representative for my school. It'll be my last chance.- I was nearly bowled over by his determination. He really wants this.

-Smoked all the other contenders in your class, eh?- My opinion of him went up.

-Well, the truth is, there are only two second-year contenders.- He was embarrassed? Why?

-Oh, but you trounced the other guy, right?- Right?

-Uh, well, actually…-

"Yo, Matsuo!" Whoa, a stereotypical thug. He looks like something out of a bad 60's movie, and his cronies look familiar. This must be the other contender. "Let's go to the practice room. We'll do a little sparring." Yup, that's him.

"Huh? But today's schedule is basic exercises…"

"Just shut up and c'mon!" he grabbed a fistful of Matsu's jacket and dragged him bodily to the practice room.

-Matsu, who are these guys?-

-Tachikawa, the other second-year. He's big and tough enough to go up against high-schoolers…but he blows off practice and gets into trouble a lot, so I was the one picked for the match…- And his cronies were the ones beating on Matsu yesterday. So it wasn't just a random mugging.

Once in the ring, I learned something about Matsu. Despite how much he wants to win, he won't. That Tachikawa thug wailed on Matsu, and my friend didn't do anything to defend himself.

"So get up already. I hear you trashed these guys in no time flat yesterday. Some weird lucky punch you got in, sounds like."

-What's the matter, Matsu! He's open, so whack him! This really isn't much of a match.-

-I know…he's not sticking to the rules! I want to box, but he just wants to brawl.-

"Hey, you first-years! No snitching to the seniors!" Tachikawa yelled over at the door; apparently some first-years had just come in. Then to Matsu, "How about it, dud? Ready to quit the team and let me represent the class? It's really not right that a pussy like you should be picked over a powerhouse like me. So what if I miss practice? I can still wipe the floor with you. I should go to the tournament. Step aside, save yourself some pain. Just quit already, dud."

Matsu refused to back down. "N-no…this is my chance…my last chance. You can't have it…that's _final_!"

Pissed, Tachikawa ripped his gloves of. "That's how it is, eh?! We'll see what you say after this!" And he swung his bare fist at Matsu, connecting with his cheek and getting knocked out. Perfect. Now it's my turn.

The thug had barely made it out of the ring when I stood up, ripping my own gloves off. "Now it's my turn," I didn't waste time dancing around him and knocked him out with one hit. His friends freaked and tried to run, but I caught them and proceeded to pound on them too. When the first-years tried to break us up, I swatted them aside.

Hey, if they didn't want to get hurt then they shouldn't have interfered.


	7. Ch 7: Matsu, part 2

A.N.: All right, everybody, we're almost to the good parts. This will finish up with Matsu and clear the way to the rest of the story. Bear with me now...

To those who are curious, I'm pulling from the manga AND the anime. And I've still got a lot of surprises planned...

I think I've said too much. Onwards, to the fic!

-thought sharing/speaking-

* * *

Matsu was _really_ mad. It took almost three days before he would speak to me again, and then it was just to yell at me.

-Just how long are you going to sulk, pal? Yeah, I took over your body and caused a row, and that was stupid. But come on, how can you let them pound away on you like that?-

-I told you, I'm a boxer, not a street brawler! I mean, you beat up Tachikawa with your bare fists IN THE RING! Along with all the first-years who tried to stop you and Tachikawa's friends when they tried to run off. Since then, everyone's so tense around me, it's like they're walking on eggshells.- He looked to the first-years who were practicing near him, they gulped and focused on what they were doing too intensely to be convincing. -_You_ may enjoy being feared but I DON'T!-

_Ouch_.

"Matsu!"

"Oh! Capitan!" immediately he dropped into a very respectful bow. "I abjectly apologize for yesterday!"

"It's all right, Matsu. I'm just glad you're standing up for yourself."

"Huh?"

"You're enthusiastic about boxing, and practice diligently, but I've always wondered if you had real fighting spirit. I can't say I condone your actions, but they do settle my doubts." _Finally, someone who understands_. "You're still my choice for the second-year representative.

"Wow! Thanks!" Inside his body, I was overwhelmed by the sheer joy pumping through his mind.

"Keep up your training." Then he left. Probably to help the first-year who got tangled in his jump-rope.

"I will!"

-Great! Everything's going according to plan!-

-Yeah right!- and the good mood was gone, replaced by his previous anger at me. He grumbled as he adjusted his gloves, then went at the punching bag. Hard.

-Hey! That's a pretty powerful right you got there!-

-Huh? You think so?-

-I KNOW so!- _With a punch like that he could K.O. just about anybody, but he never shows his stuff in a fight. Still, his passion for boxing seems real…I bet when he gets into the ring and goes up against a proper opponent, he gets that 'eye of the tiger' thing going, and shows the world the killer beast that lurks within Matsu the Dud._

"Hey Matsu, with your match coming up…let's spar, get you used to actual fighting."

"Sure…"

I was…how do I describe this fight?

-You're barely trying! You're supposed to be a boxer, not a punching bag! This is no different than the last two beating I saw you take!-

-Easy for you to say.-

Matsu had his head handed to him by a friendly opponent.

I waited until he was on his way home to tear into him.

-That was downright PATHETIC! Why do you even TRY to fight? You shut your eyes every time the other guy throws a punch!-

-After being bullied for so many years…I can't help flinching when I think a punch is coming. It's become a deeply conditioned reflex.-

-Oh, I don't know _why_ I'm even trying! You talk so much about boxing, but you just shut down in the ring! I mean, boxing is still fighting, even if it does have rules. But for you it's just another way to get bullied! You do have footwork and power, both of which are important, but what you lack is guts! Che, you're clearly the type who freaks under pressure, and that's going to sink you every time! I'll bet you'll puke your guts out on the day of entrance exams and flub them, too!- He flinched, making me change tactics. Matsu _is_ a friend, after all. -You need my help in the worst way! The first step is getting the right kind of experience.-

-Meaning your kind of fight—a street brawl!-

-What's wrong with that? Anyway, it's not all about using your fists. There's a science to it, too. You've got to get some guts, learn to bluff.- Up ahead, I spotted the perfect target. Pretty boy, arrogant, trying to walk tough with his hands in his pockets. -Check this guy. A punk wannabe, too cool for school. Give me control, I'll show you what I mean.-

"D-don't get me in trouble…"

I angled our walk so that when we passed the punk, our shoulder slapped his. It wasn't even that hard, but the wuss still whined at it. Er, the punk, not Matsu. He grabbed our shoulder and made his ridiculous attempt at being tough.

"Hey, pal. How 'bout an apology?"

Considering that Matsu had one of the gentlest faces I've ever seen on a guy, I had to work to put on my scariest, most irritated face and growl as best I could. "SURE! I'm sorry I didn't knock you down and kick the CRAP out of you!"

"N-never mind!" he bolted. I gave Matsu back control, laughing at the wuss.

-See? It's easy! Now you try it.-

-I can't do that! That's just brute intimidation!-

-You idiot! What do think wins fights? You gotta use your eyes, voice and face. Done right, intimidation can settle fights before the first punch is thrown.-

-There he is! That's the guy, Samejima.-

For a moment there, I could have sworn Matsu's heart stopped beating. "He-he's-"

"You the sorry punk who threatened my bud here?" Man, was his nose turned up. Looks like he's taken a few too many blows to the face, then forgot to see a doctor after.

-You know him?-

-Every boxer in the area knows him! He's Samejima of the Rinju Junior High boxing team! It's said he's dragged guys he didn't like to the gym and put out their eye, or broken both their arms, things like that. He makes Tachikawa look like Mother Teresa.-

"Hey, punk, you on the Imawano Junior High boxing team?"

"Er, yeah?"

"There's a guy from your school, Matsu, who's supposed to be my opponent in the upcoming match. You tell him he won't be leaving the ring in one piece."

The threat was too much for Matsu to take and he fainted. It should be noted, however, that even though he was out cold, his balance kept him on his feet. Samejima had no idea, which made it easy for me to take over.

"I'll give you a sample of what's in store for Matsu…"

I smacked his hand away. "I'm Matsu, _pal_. I dunno if you're Samejima or Sasquatch, but a baboon-faced moron like you shouldn't be copping such a tough-ass attitude."

His buddies gasped. "No one insults Samejima to his face!"

"I just did." Then to Samejima, "What's your hurry anyway? We'll meet in the ring soon enough. And I'll rearrange that scrunched up nose for you." He didn't like that.

"That'll be the day!"

* * *

The day of the match Matsu managed to get the locker room to himself to have his own little panic fest.

-What have you done?! He's going to murder me!!-

-Hey, what are you doing?!-

-I'm getting out of here!- We fought for control of his body, with me just barely keeping control.

-C'mon! You're about to get your precious match! Isn't that what you always wanted?! This is your shot, Matsu! Your chance to show your stuff! It doesn't matter who your opponent is!-

-Yes it does! Samejima will take me apart!-

-How do you know? You've never fought him!-

-I don't have to! He clearly has more skill, power, and guts! I have absolutely no chance! I was never cut out for boxing…it makes no difference how much passion and effort I put into it, nothing will make up for my lack of talent and courage…-

-You'd rather quit than even _try_ to win one fight?-

-I-I can't… help it.-

That made me mad. I didn't even think; I just took control of his fist and planted it right in his face. Knocked him off the bench he was sitting on.

-I've had it with you. I'm sick and tired of being in your body. You keep thinking like Matsu the Dud, making excuses in order to avoid your moment of truth. But that moment has arrived, and it's time to start thinking like Matsu the Boxer. Unless _you're_ the one that's an insult to the sport.- That hit him hard. -Win or lose, you have to go out there and do it. But if you're out there and you turn all pathetic again, I hope Samejima murders you so I can get out of here.-

Strangely enough, that seemed to get through to him, because when he left to have his match, I was still in the locker room.

"He's gone without me."

"That's because he's finally made a choice."

Once again, I did NOT scream, but I did yell at Botan for sneaking up on me. She ignored me and continued talking.

"With you in his head, arguing against his doubts, he realized he could no longer allow those doubts to hold him back." And she grabbed my hand and we went to watch Matsu's match.

Samejima landed some hard blows, but Matsu just ignored them, knocking that punk on his ass. Then when he tried to cheat, my buddy just took the blow on his helmet and knocked him out. Hard. The ref. declared Matsu the winner, and the crowd went nuts. Good. It's about time someone cheered for him. Maybe now he won't get picked on anymore.

I can only hope.


	8. Ch 8: Return to life

A.N.: Remember how I mentioned that this would be AU? Here's one reason why. I had way too much fun with this chapter.

* * *

"I CAN RETURN TO LIFE?!"

Botan grinned at me, obviously enjoying my shock. "Yup. The higher-ups have decided that today's the day."

It can't be that easy. "So what's the catch? I have to stand on my head for the rest of my life?"

"Once bitten, twice shy, eh? Not this time, though! This is the real deal: complete revival!"

"No more, no less!" Fucking hell, Koenma just appeared up behind me.

"What's with you lately? You keep popping in! Don't you have a job?!"

"My dad's back, so I have some time on my hands. I can now devote my full attention to returning you to your body. Good thing too, since tomorrow's the deadline. Can't miss that."

"Why? What'll happen?"

"Well, it's like this: The soul and the body have harmonics, so to truly return you to life, we have to send you back on a day where they match precisely. In your case, the cycle is longer than average."

"How long is long? A month? A year?"

"Fifty years."

"Fifty-?!"

"Rather a long haul for you mortals, isn't it? We miss tomorrow and you've got a half-century wait on your hands. Another reason why the Underworld Council decided on full and immediate revival. So that's the situation—tomorrow you live again! We just need a little help from one of the living."

"What kind of help?"

"Vital energy from the living, added to the power from the Underworld."

"You mean, like a sacrifice?"

"Do I _look_ evil? We'll just borrow a little energy as a catalyst. A little breath of it, into your body."

"Breath, how?"

"You know, Yusuke. Through the lips." That bastard was making fun of me!

"Say what?!"

"What's the matter? Haven't you heard of 'mouth to mouth' resuscitation? Artificial respiration is a proven lifesaving technique. The only difference is that we're transferring life energy instead of oxygen. You'll send a message to three people in their dreams tonight. All you need is for one of them to understand and act on it." With that Koenma flew off to my body, leaving me to think on my own.

"Three people, huh?" Well, Keiko's one. But the others…Mom? No. One look in the apartment showed that she was gone. Yet another drinking binge, most likely. So who else?

* * *

In the morning, before school started, I saw Keiko walking down the street, looking preoccupied. Two blocks from school, she was stopped by Kuwabara.

"Hey, Yukimura! Wait up!"

"Kuwabara? What's wrong?"

"I had the weirdest dream last night, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Oh, what about?"

"I dreamed that Urameshi was glowing, and that when I…I…" he looked around, then leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear, "When I kissed him," he moved back out of her personal space, "He came back to life. What—I mean, why, would I-"

Keiko put a hand on his arm. Her eyes were wide. "Kuwabara. I had the same dream."

"You think maybe we should…"

At the same time, they both turned away from school and started back to my apartment. The first street corner they got to someone stopped them.

"Keiko?"

"Um, do I know you?"

"You used to. You were with Yusuke a few times when he helped me out. My name's Matsu, and I've got a question for you."

"You do?"

"Last night, I dreamed that Yusuke was-"

"Glowing?" Kuwabara was a pretty impatient person.

"Yeah, how-"

"Follow us." And all three took off in a run. Next to me, Botan whistled.

"Those are some good friends you have there."

"Yeah," Who knew?

Ten minutes and they were at my building, ignoring the elevator and thundering up the stairs. Keiko spent a minute digging out the key mom had given her to help check up on me, and then they were all inside. Botan and I followed them into my room.

"He's not glowing." Matsu blinked, seeming relieved and confused. Kuwabara shook his head.

"Something's not right. He doesn't feel right."

"Botan," I looked at her, she looked back. "Why aren't I glowing?"

"The glow starts at your feet and works it way up. Your whole body won't start glowing until noon."

Kuwabara twitched, the grabbed the comforter and yanked it off. My feet and ankles were glowing. Everyone gasped.

"So. Our dreams were true." I almost laughed; Kuwabara was pale, and I had a pretty good guess why.

"That means he needs a kiss." Thanks for the obvious, Matsu.

"Yeah." No one moved. Why weren't they moving?

"In the dream, his whole body was glowing. Should we wait for that?" Of course, Keiko would be the logical one.

"That might be best. I think we should wait here."

"Yeah." Oh boy. Kuwabara was going to need to sit down soon. He was _way_ too pale to be healthy.

"What about school?"

"C'mon, Keiko, you can skip _one_ day."

"Okay, okay, I'll stay. But who's going to kiss him?"

Utter silence followed her question. They all looked really uncomfortable.

"I'll do it." _WHAT?!_ "He helped me with my science test, and with Okubo keeping his job. I owe him. I'll do it."

"I'm sorry Kuwabara, but I'll do it. Yusuke helped me clear my head and win my match. Just one win was all I ever wanted, and since I got that, I've been approached by several schools offering me boxing scholarships. All that work would have been for nothing if not for Yusuke. I'll do it."

"No. I'm going to play the best friend card and overrule you both. I'll kiss Yusuke."

"Keiko-"

"Yukimura-"

"NO!" the boys both shut up. "Unless you both want Yusuke to hit you into next week for taking his first kiss?" They shook their heads. "Then I'll do it. I'm the only person here he _won't_ kill kissing him."

As they waited for noon, Keiko called her parents to let them know she wouldn't be at school today; she'd be watching over me. Kuwabara and Matsu retreated to the living room to talk ("_So, boxing, huh?_").

When noon arrived, and my body was glowing gold, Keiko mustered up her courage and planted the kiss on my lips. Getting my body back wasn't anything exciting. It was like falling asleep then waking up in my body. It felt good.

"Hey. Nice kiss."


	9. Ch 9: Eikichi

A.N.: Sorry for the wait! Work has been pulling me in all directions and I've been trying to get a new job, one that is hopefully less stressful! This one's a little short, but I needed to get it out of the way to get into the good stuff. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Oh no. Tears! Wait-! Keiko tackled me to the bed, giving me the strongest spine-cracking squeeze of all time. Matsu and Kuwabara laughed from the next room. "Do you guys need us to leave?"

"Hey, if you can't handle being jealous…"

We spent the rest of the day at my apartment, with me telling the others about the blackmail I had on Akashi and Iwamoto. Kuwabara ground his teeth in frustration (_"Those bastards! No honor, what-so-ever!"_) and Keiko sighed (_"Now now, we only have one semester after this one, then we'll never have to see them again."_). Everyone wanted to know what being dead was like, but Botan screamed at me from the window. (_"You can't tell them! Living humans can't know about the Underworld! It could tear the universe apart!"_)

Wait.

I'm in my body. Alive. And I could see her clearly. Not like when I was trapped in Matsu's body, where I could only see her aura. I could see her as clearly as my friends, who were looking at me weirdly for stopping in the middle of my sentence and staring at the window. What the Hell?

"Yusuke?"

Keiko put her hand on my forehead, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hmm, you don't feel warm. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"Ah, so that's why I could smell smoke." Kuwabara could not pull off the 'wise sage' expression to save his soul, but I _was_ grateful for the change in topic.

"Shut up, bonehead!"

* * *

It was later that evening, after Keiko and Matsu had gone home, that Kuwabara asked me for a favor. Since I'd been dead for over a month, the punks from Kasanegafuchi thought it was safe to move in on my territory. And Kuwabara needed my help to get rid of one particular group that had him by the proverbial balls.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, I got up and made my way to the café Kuwabara needed to meet the thugs at. Halfway there, I passed Botan trying to disguise herself as a fortune teller. She tried to beckon me closer, but I pretended I didn't see her. I mean really, the cloak was a nice touch, but her aura was still the same shade of purple. And those pink eyes were _very_ distinctive.

Just outside the café I slipped on my sunglasses, since most Kasane punks knew what I looked like. I had left my hair down as well, adding little changes to my appearance. It also helped that they thought I was still dead, but no use springing the trap early.

There they were, taking up the large booth by the bar. Since I'm not Kuwabara, they ignored me and kept talking about how cool their leader, Sakamoto, was. Apparently, this was the guy with glasses and a red aura. A quick glance showed all guys in that booth. Where was this Eikichi girl?

_The fuck-!_ Sakamoto had _horns_ coming outta his head! And again, _I was the only one who noticed something was wrong!_ What was going on here?

"Eikichi! Where is she?" Kuwabara, right on time, with his friends right behind him.

"Not so fast. Did you bring the manga?"

The package hit the table, narrowly missing their drinks. "There. I didn't know what you liked, so I got you different kinds. Now where is Eikichi?"

"Funny. I didn't know they gave receipts for stealing." _Idiot!_ Kuwabara had said that he was supposed to steal some manga on the way here, but his honor code wouldn't let him. I told him to just buy it and keep the receipt in his pocket. Obviously he forgot that detail.

"What's the difference? I did as you asked, now give her back!"

"The difference is, I wanted you to experience the thrill of shoplifting. But you've gone back on your word. Now apologize."

"What?"

"You heard me. On your knees, sleeze."

And he did. Kuwabara dropped to his knees, apologizing at the top of his lungs while the others laughed. One even spoke up.

"I can't believe all this over a retarded fuzz-ball!" and pulled a kitten out of a bag on the seat next to him.

"EIKICHI!"

My head hit the table. Eikichi was a _cat_! Okay, slight change of plans. First, I help Kuwabara. Then, I kick _his_ ass.

Decision made, I sat up and looked around. They had gone, which is good. I don't like property damage, and this is one of my favorite haunts.

I caught up with them two blocks down in a vacant lot, just in time to rescue the cat from losing an eye. The Kasane punks freaked out ("_Greetings from Hell, guys."_) and in the confusion I handed the idiot his kitten.

Sakamoto bolted, and I took after him, catching up less than a block away. One hit, and he was down. Wuss.

Then something crawled out of his mouth. _Crawled out of his mouth!_ It was disgusting! All red skin and horns and mismatched eyes and a light coating of saliva. It looked up at me and said "Uh oh! I gotta get outta here!"

What ever that thing was, it was fast. So was I. It tried to jump past my ear, but I reached out and grabbed it, ignoring the lights crackling around my hand.

"Hey! You can't just grab me like that? Don't you know you can't see me?"

"I can see you just fine, and I gotta say, you're one ugly parasite."

"Parasite? I'm not a parasite! And who taught you to speak my language?"

Footsteps came behind me, and I thought it was Sakamoto getting up. No, just Botan, trying to be mysterious as she told me about the demon I had caught with my bare hands. She grabbed him and hopped on her oar, saying I was to be the next Spirit Detective and she would bring me cases as they came up. Then she was gone, leaving me with more questions than answers.

Demon, huh? Guess I found out what the red aura means.


	10. Ch 10: Tutor

A.N.: Woot! Another chapter! And so soon after the last! It's short as well, but I couldn't wait. You all can thank SugarCubeChibi for the speed in getting this out. Thank you Sugar!

For those who had mentioned parallels to cannon, well, this ought to be interesting.

* * *

Chapter 10

So it seems that Keiko had a talk with mom. Who had a talk with some of her friends. Who had a talk with the school principal. All of which means I have to go back to school again.

Yay.

I tried every trick in the book to get out of going, (and I mean _every _trick, even went and invented a few) but they shot me down at every turn. Not to mention Keiko was _more_ than happy to walk with me to school in the mornings. Something about making sure I made it on time.

Stupid girl with her stupid sad eyes….uh, I mean, she threatened to smack me into next week if I skipped again. I think she could do it, too.

So off to school I went. I would like it to be known that I went under protest, not that anyone cared.

Attending school went smoothly. Yeah, it went about as smooth as a hurricane. The other students avoided me, muttering about zombies. The teachers weren't much better, except for Takenaka. He acted like I was just out sick.

Seriously.

"Just to let you know, Yusuke, you've got a lot of make-up work to complete. I've assigned a tutor to help you get it done. And be polite—he's on loan from Meiou High School."

Meiou…I've heard about that school. It's a snob school three train stops away. Supposedly their worst student is at Keiko's level, and she's one of the top girls in the city. Shit. Now I've gotta put up with some nerd talking down to me about something I'm not gonna use after I leave school.

No way, not happening. I need to get rid of this guy, and I know just how to do it.

* * *

To keep a long, _boring_, day short, I was waiting for the nerd in the student office, my (thick) packet of make-up work safe in my bag. It was pretty quiet—all the other students had gone home. There was a secretary at the front desk, but I can tell she's terrified that I'm gonna start something. She's wound so tight, it makes behaving worth my while. I love teasing the office staff.

The door opened, but I didn't bother looking. My eyes were glued to the floor tiles, pretending disinterest. Words were spoken, then a pair of shoes stepped into my line of sight. I looked up into the face of my tutor.

I gotta say, I've seen my fair share of pretty boys in my day, but this one takes the cake. Red hair was the first thing I noticed, the color of blood and worn to his waist. He takes good care of it, if the way the light shines off of it is any indication. Intense green eyes set in a gentle face, with unending clear skin. I felt a little bad for him though. Poor guy had to wear that stupid pink uniform in public. Strong red aura (_What's a demon doing at Meiou?_), with hints of white and blue swirling within. He smiled, and it seemed _off_, somehow.

"Urameshi-san?"

"Yeah?" at least his voice was masculine.

"Minamino Shuichi. Follow me please." And I did. I followed him right off the school grounds. Um…

"Aren't we supposed to study?"

"We will, though I have a feeling you will learn more in a less…constrictive environment."

He doesn't believe we need to stay at school to learn? Okay, maybe I'll go easy on the guy.

I kept following him like a lost puppy, and couldn't help but notice the way he walked. He walked like a fighter. All tension and grace and no wasted movement. _Is that a demon trait or just something added on? Who is this guy?_

"So, where are we going?" _Please don't say 'the library'._

"I saw a café on the way here, and thought you would like a snack while we study."

_Yes! Extra points for Red!_ "Sounds good. So how'd you get dragged into this?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. The collage I wish to attend requires a certain number of community service hours. Tutoring you will satisfy that requirement nicely."

Wow, his smile just went cold. Well, maybe 'cold' isn't the right word. More like, 'I couldn't possibly care less about you'. In street brawling, that means he's dangerous.

I'm man enough to admit that that smile gave me the heebie jeebies.

"And what about you?"

"Eh?"

"What did _you_ do to get dragged into this?" was he teasing me? "Don't tell me the newspaper was correct in your revival?"

_Fuck._ "Eh, no, not really. Only dead for a little while, in a coma for longer. Mom kept me at home to avoid the bills." I told him the absolute truth, but not all of it. I don't think he believes me, though. I've never been good at outright lying; I'm much better at stretching and omitting the truth.

At the café, we got our food and got to studying. Red was good, not just at learning, but at teaching as well. Not once did he make me feel dumb. And boy oh boy, if you looked up the word patience, I'm pretty sure his picture was right next to it.

Of course, we talked about more than just our work. Apparently he's the top student at Meiou (_"They seriously let you wear your hair that long?", "I'm the top student, Urameshi-san. I can do what I want."_), no siblings, and a mom who works part time. I told him I'm the biggest bad-ass at Sarayashiki (_"Do they really let you get away with wearing the wrong uniform?" "I'm a thug, Red. I can do what I want." "Mocking me will not prove anything other than your immaturity, Urameshi-san.", "Eh, it's fun. And drop the 'san', please. I'm not that old."_), no siblings, and a drunk for a mom.

We stayed at the café until dinner time. Red said that he had something to do tomorrow, and wouldn't be able to tutor me. I didn't mind, and told him to look me up whenever he wanted.

He smiled again, this one a little sad.

"Thank you, Urameshi. I'm glad I met you."

….What the Hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

We left, and I was halfway home when I realized we'd finished all of my make-up work. _Damn, he's good._


	11. Ch 11: Treasure, part 1

A.N.: I'm on a roll! And I'm sorry, Sugar, but you're going to be on the edge of your seat for most of the fic.

* * *

Chapter 11

My second day at school wasn't nearly so easy. Each and every one of my teachers were surprised that I had all the work done already. They were even more surprised when they looked it over and it was all correct. Akashi accused me of cheating somehow, and I laughed at him (_"If you taught half as well as Minamino did, this would be one of the top schools in the country."_) Takenaka backed me up; he already knew what Red was capable of at the academic level. Akashi didn't like that. Next he accused me of threatening Red into doing the work for me. He never would have said that if he'd met the guy. Again, Takenaka shot him down. Minamino returned home safely and with no complaints of my behavior, and Akashi had better back off or he'd get 'reviewed'.

Looks like Takenaka was the only worthwhile teacher in this school. Go figure.

I get through most of the day without incident, when I hear some punk talking about me faking my death. So of course I had to 'correct' him. I told him he was welcome to talk to the doctors and ask how well I was faking, and that if talking wasn't good enough, then I could use my fists to pound the information in. He panicked, and since we were still standing in the classroom, said that I could prove myself on the basketball court tomorrow, with witnesses. Doesn't matter how I beat him, either in a fight or in a game, his head was mine. I agreed, and told him he'd better be ready to lose, 'cause I wouldn't hold back.

* * *

Later that night…

"Geeze Botan, what's so important? I had almost beaten the last boss."

"I'm just here to deliver your first detective item. Ta-da!" she held up a small magnifying glass on a keychain. "The Secret Spyglass! It's used for looking through barriers, like walls and fabrics." She handed me the glass and I started looking around. Botan took offense when I lingered on her kimono (wow, it works great!), and bashed me upside the head with her oar. "You must use it wisely."

Okay. The oar hurts. Not gonna let her catch me in the future.

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all for now."

* * *

Next day came around, and I had fun in gym for the first time in a while. We had to have teams, since there wasn't enough room in the gym for the two of us to have our game at the same time everyone else had gym, but that was okay. I still won, but it wasn't by much. It's been a really long time since I last played by the rules.

Then the punk forgot his place and tried to take a swing at me. The teacher saw him, and saw me knock him on his ass with one blow. "If you can't win at your own game," I told him, "then you shouldn't play mine."

I got yelled at for punching the guy, then Iwamoto came blustering in, calling me a thief. He said a lot of stuff went missing from my classmates while we were in gym, and that I was the only one missing.

"What? Yusuke wasn't missing. He was playing basketball the entire time." The gym teacher piped up, and some students who had stayed behind vouched for me too. I couldn't have stolen anything, I was too busy winning. On a hunch, I pulled out the spyglass and glanced through Iwamoto's pockets while the guy was arguing with the coach. Takai's ugly pen was in there! Right on cue, Takenaka came in, and I told him Iwamoto was trying to frame me for stealing.

"Liar! He'll say anything to get out of trouble."

"Then why don't you empty your pockets? See, nothing in mine." If looks could kill, my remains would have been splattered on the wall behind me. "Go on, then. Let's see your pockets."

"You little-!"

"Mr. Iwamoto!" I seriously think Takenaka was my favorite teacher. "Yusuke has made a valid point. If you had nothing to do with this, then you won't mind showing us your pockets."

"I don't have to do this." He stomped off, Takenaka still pestering him. Thankfully I didn't get detention (not that I would have gone anyway), but I hadn't gone two steps when the world went grey and Koenma burst in, screaming about an emergency.

"You know it's really hard to understand you with that pacifier in your mouth."

"This is no time to be a smart-ass! We've got trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" How bad could this be?

"The kind where the Living World could go to Hell if its not fixed!" Yeah, that's bad. Koenma told me about the vault and the three items stolen. He also told me about the three demons that robbed him.

Goki was your run-of-the-mill criminal. Twelve previous convictions, kills bounty hunters for fun, and eats souls. Ugly guy too, with horns all over his head.

Hiei didn't have any prior convictions, but was cold-blooded and focused. Not a good combination to go against. He didn't look like much, more like a kid, until I saw his eyes. Yeah, he's a killer. Damn.

Kurama. That's a surprise. At least I know what he was doing last night, and I've got a pretty good guess as to what he's doing today. No prior convictions and a master of disguise. How do they know he has no priors if he's a master of disguise?

Koenma stopped me before I could run off, and taught me the Spirit Gun, warning me that I could only use it once a day until I got stronger.

At any rate, the demons were supposed to be somewhere uptown, so that's where I went looking. For once I was grateful to see so many rich kids—they made Goki stand out like a sore thumb. Hiei and Kurama were with him, all three moving for the park that led to downtown. I figured that following them would be better than announcing myself (I normally wouldn't mind 3-1 odds, but knowing that at least two of them were hardened killers? No way.), and kept a respectable distance between us.

I hadn't noticed the clouds until it started raining, chasing away the few people in the park. The three stopped in a clearing; I guess it was their 'clubhouse'. I hid where I could hear them over the rain.

Hiei pulled out the sword and started slashing at trees (_Fuck, he's fast!_), and that sword must have been the one I was looking for, because every chunk of wood separated from a tree became a demon! The wood demons didn't live long, but I shudder just thinking about what it could do to a human.

"Excellent! This blade is perfect for my needs. A demonic army will make things so much simpler!" _Why would Hiei need a demonic army?_

"And with the Orb of Baast, it'll be simple to keep them fed. Let's go have fun." Goki grinned at the Orb as it started glowing.

"I'm afraid I must back out of this alliance. Sorry."

"What? You're leaving?" _Hiei looks surprised._

"I don't care if he leaves, but the mirror stays with us. Hand it over." Eh, no. Not happening, dumb-ass. Even _I _know that.

"I'll keep it, thanks. I still have need of it." _He's so calm._

Goki didn't like that and charged Kurama, only to collapse with his body in eight pieces. Hiei lowered the sword looking up at Red. _Fuck me! I didn't see him move!_

"Hiei?"

"Consider that a 'thank you' for everything you've done for me. Are you still insisting on being foolish?"

"You are the last person I want to hear that question from. And yes, I am."

"What a waste. Just be sure to leave the mirror where I can find it."

"I can't do that, Hiei."

"WHAT?"

"I know the price to pay to use the Forlorn Hope. It will not help you in your quest, so I have no qualms in returning it to the Spirit World. Take the sword, and do what needs to be done." Kurama picked up the Orb and left. A snarl, and Hiei was gone as well.

I moved to follow Red, but rustling from the clearing got my attention. The pieces of Goki were moving! Not just moving, but reshaping, becoming mini-demons.

"The fuck?" oops, guess I was a bit loud. All eight of them turned their eyes to me, growling and flexing various limbs. Moving as one, they leaped to attack. "Shit!" Hiei had cut Goki apart with the Shadow sword, so instead of just killing the guy, it turned him into a bunch of demons. Just great.

I swung at them with everything I had (those teeth and claws were _sharp_, dammit!), and barely succeeded in throwing them in a pile. They started picking themselves up, and I panicked. I used the Spirit Gun for the first time, putting every bit of my energy I could scrape up into it. The eight mini-demons were fried, and finally stopped moving.

I won, but that really wore me out. No wonder I can only use it once a day! I looked myself over, no serious injuries if I don't count my uniform. Thank goodness.

"Urameshi?" I turned. Kurama was _very_ surprised to see me.

"Red?" I was even more surprised when I blacked out.


	12. Ch 12: Treasure, part 2

A.N.: Sorry for the delay. This chapter simply refused to be started.

And Yusuke has such a potty mouth!

* * *

I'm not sure when I woke up, but when I did realize I was awake, I also realized I didn't recognize the room I was in. The furniture was too nice, the floor was clean, hell, the walls had paint on them! This so wasn't my room, or any room in my house, for that matter. It wasn't Keiko's or Matsu's or Kuwabara's either. So who…

"Ah, you're awake." Minamino. Kurama. Whatever he's calling himself these days. I sat up 'cause, honestly, he makes me nervous, and I really didn't want to be flat on my back near him.

"Was I out for a while?"

"Almost two days." Say what? "I was beginning to worry if you had spent too much energy destroying Goki." Yeah, well… "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Uh-" Shit. How do I explain to him that I'm hunting him and Hiei? "Well, it's kinda complicated-"

I had no warning. One minute he was standing at the foot of the bed, the next he had me pinned on my back, hands by my head, nose to my neck.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I screa-uh, yelled. I didn't scream, I yelled in surprise. I tried to struggle, but damn he was strong!

He sat up, not releasing my hands, and definitely upset. "You smell like the Underworld." His eyes went cold. "You're their new bounty hunter."

"Red-"

"How long." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"I wasn't assigned to you until you stole the mirror. I had no idea you weren't normal until I got the case, I swear!"

He looked like he was considering my words. "And now you want the mirror."

"Would a 'pretty please' work?"

For a long minute, I seriously thought he was going to kill me. Then his shoulders started shaking, which became quiet chuckling, which then became laughter. He fell on the bed next to me, letting my hands go and allowing me to sit up. One look at his face, and I had to smile. He really should laugh more, made him look less stressed out.

"So is that a 'no'?" I couldn't resist asking. Slowly, his laughter died down.

"Not yet. I still need it." At least he was still smiling.

"What for? Please tell me it's not something stupid, like taking over the world. 'Cause if it is, I may have to fight you for it."

"No, nothing like that. I have a personal need for the mirror. I promise to give it to you when I'm finished." There was something odd in the way he said that. It put me on edge.

"And when will that be? Diaper-breath has me under a time limit here."

"Tomorrow night."

Red was nice enough to let me have his bed while he went and slept in another room, though I didn't get a lot of it. I waited until he was asleep before I snuck out the window. Thankfully, he had a tree just outside his window, which I used to climb down. Through the yard and out the gate, Botan caught me halfway down the street.

"Yusuke! What have you been doing? I've been trying to talk to you for two days now!"

"Well, why didn't you just pop in the house?"

"I couldn't! He's got some _extremely_ powerful wards around his house. I just couldn't get through! Why did you stay there for two days?"

"I was out cold!"

That shut her up. For half a second. "Tell me you at least got the mirror?"

"I'll get it tomorrow."

"TOMORROW? What are you waiting for? You need to get these artifacts before the week is up!"

"What happens when the week is over?"

"That's when Emperor Enma steps in to get the items back. Everything's fire and brimstone with him; we'll be lucky if he only sinks Japan!"

"That's lucky?" Shit. I was joking when I told Red I was on a deadline, and now I find out there's a real one?

"You have to get that mirror! And the two artifacts Hiei has!"

I almost told her that Red had two, but one look on her face told _me_ that correcting her was a bad idea. "Don't worry, I'll get them back. Promise."

"Good. I'm also here to give you more detective items." I got three more detective items; the Concentration Ring (_"This will boost your attack power, but it will leave you exhausted. Use it only as a last resort."_). The Demon Compass (_"This compass will help you track demon energy around you. The stronger the demon energy the greater the range to track."_). And the Mystic Whistle (_"The sound made by the whistle can only be heard by those in tune with their spirit energy. The greater your spirit energy, the louder the noise. I can get twelve kilometers on a good day!"_). She finished with a plea to hurry up, then flew away.

Red was waiting for me when I climbed back through the window.

"Koenma has you on a short leash."

"You have no idea. At least here I don't have him popping in at two in the morning. He's just like a regular toddler; if he can't sleep, neither can anyone else."

That got another laugh out of Red.

* * *

Red skipped school the next day and I followed him around, helping him clean what little dirt was in the house and puttering around the garden. He made lunch (_D__amn, he knows how to cook! I can't tell Keiko he's better than her, she'll kill me!_), then he surprised me.

"Here, I believe this is yours." He gave me the Orb of Baast.

"Red?"

"Consider it a down payment. I'll give you the Forlorn Hope later tonight."

We left his house and walked in silence until we reached…

"The hospital?"

Here is where I met Shiori. Red's mom. I was blown away by the obvious affection between them, as well as the terrible scars on her arms.

"You've brought a friend, Shuichi."

"I have. Mother, this is Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke, this is my mother, Shiori Minamino."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Hey, don't look at me like that. I can behave if I want to!

"Nice to meet you, too. Such a polite young man." I'm pretty sure my face went as red as Kurama's hair. He didn't bother hiding his smile, the jerk.

"Get some rest, mother. I'll be nearby if you need me."

"I will. I'm so happy you've brought a friend around."

"I'll have to bring him around more often then."

Red led me up to the roof, and stared out at the sunset.

"So, your mother's ill?"

"Yes, but no one knows with what. The doctors are stumped, both on the illness itself and the treatment. All they are sure about is that she's getting worse. And somehow, I can't help but think that it's my fault."

"Your fault? How? You're top student in the district, obviously a prefect son-"

"I'm also a demon."

"Red…" How am I supposed to reply to that?

"A Kitsune, to be precise. For centuries, I was the greatest thief in the Demon Planes. Then I was fatally wounded by an Underworld bounty hunter. I was not ready to die, so I gave up one of my tails to leave my body behind and fled to the Human World. It was a risky maneuver; without a body, my soul would soon break apart. Luck was on my side, and I found a woman in the early stages of pregnancy. I was able to posses the fetus, and months later, I was born Shuichi Minamino.

"I was a difficult child. I knew if I could endure just ten years of humanity, I would regain my powers and I could leave. But when I was seven, I almost had an accident that would have set me back another ten years, at the least. Without any thought to her own safety, mother caught me."

"So her arms…"

"She caught me. In one moment, she taught me how to love. And I…I could not bear to leave her-"

"Minamino-san, come quick!" a nurse burst out of the door, looking panicked. We followed, and found chaos. Shiori was fading, fast. The doctors thought it was going to be her last night alive.

Red led me back to the rooftop. Night had fallen, and the moon was just above the edge of the roof.

"Yusuke, do you know why it is called the 'Forlorn Hope'?"

"No. Why?"

"Because the mirror will grant the user their greatest wish, for a price."

"You mentioned a price to Hiei. What is it?"

"My life."

Oh no. He isn't—

"I shall use the Forlorn Hope to save mother. She's met someone, a nice man from her job. He'll look after her."

Red set the mirror on the ground and called it awake. He agreed to give his life so Shiori would live, and the mirror started draining his life away. Watching his aura drain away into the mirror was on my top-ten list of 'Horrifying Shit that WILL Give me Nightmares'. I couldn't take it.

"What-?"

"Hey mirror! If you can hear me, take my life instead!"

"Yusuke-!"

"Shut up! You're an idiot if you think your mother would be happy being alive when you were dead! I've seen a mother grieve over her dead child and I refuse to see it again! So shut up and live, you selfish jerk!"

"**Wish granted!**"

I woke up to Botan's worried face. "Yusuke…"

"Where's Red?" it was just us on the rooftop.

"He's downstairs. Shiori has made a complete recovery, and Kurama refuses to leave her side."

_What a relief!_ "And the mirror?"

Botan held up her hands, the mirror clutched tight. "**In light of your noble request, I decided to forgo the payment. Perhaps if more people had made wishes like yours, I would not be known as the 'Forlorn Hope'.**"

"Too right! And I'm taking this guy back to Koenma. Remember Yusuke, you still have two artifacts left. And Hiei's no pushover."

"Leave him to me. And tell Koenma to go easy on Kurama."

She nodded and took off.

Now to talk things over with Kurama.


	13. Ch 13:Treasure, part 3

A.N.: Sorry for the wait; Hiei simply refused to behave. And fair warning-there's a lot of swearing.

Chapter 13

Botan met me on the school roof the next day, wearing the girl's uniform for my school. Something about blending in. She wanted to remind me that I only had three days to get the last two treasures, and to give me as much info on Hiei as she could. Which wasn't a lot.

"He does have a full demon form, but we don't have any info on it. Just remember Yusuke, demons have more access to their power when they're in their true form than their 'human form'. You should also know that the stronger a demon is the more human it appears."

"Gotcha."

"Yusuke?" _Keiko?_ "Are you up here? Mr. Taken Aka's looking-" she came around the corner and stopped. The concern on her face faded into a frown, and I suddenly realized how it might look. Me and Botan, who she'd never met, alone on the rooftop…

Shit.

"Keiko-"

"Oh it's so wonderful to meet you at last! When I saw you leap into that fire to save Yusuke, I just about melted in my shoes-" _Botan!_ I slapped the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Keiko's not supposed to know about you!"

"Oh, right." She turned to Keiko, smile firmly planted on her face. "I suppose I'll see you later. Ta!" and she skipped all the way to the stairs.

"Keiko, this isn't what it looks like-"

"What isn't? I just came up here to tell you about Mr. Takenaka." She turned to leave, but I couldn't let her. I caught her hand and made her stay.

"Keiko, I-" shit, what do I say without revealing the Underworld? "I got a part time job after school. I work for a detective agency, and Botan works there too. She brings me cases, and helps me track down info."

It really shouldn't have been a relief to see _her_ so relieved. "Oh. So she was here to…"

"Just more info on the jewel thief I'm hunting down. A little more on his personality that she's been able to dig up, not much since a few days ago."

"I see! So she's probably going to be around more often."

"Well, a little. She does do a lot of the research. I think you'll like her."

"We'll see."

* * *

So, since I've been holed up at Kurama's house the past three days, I had another homework packet waiting for me. Takenaka wanted me to get started on it, and offered to call Red down. I told him not to bother; Red's mom just got out of the hospital, and he needed to spend some time with her. Takenaka looked surprised, but didn't say anything. I promised him I'd get the work done, and to call Red if I had any trouble.

Two steps out the school gate the compass went off. Damn. I ran off in the direction it pointed, and noticed that I never seemed to get any closer. Ten minutes later, Botan and Red caught up to me, with me being no closer than when I started.

"Yusuke, Hiei has Keiko! He's told me terrible things with telepathy, and says we need to bring both items if we want to get her back!"

"I figured as much. Does Koenma still have the mirror?"

"Yes, and there's no way he'll hand it over for a single human."

"I thought as much. Red, can you and Botan get Keiko to safety if I distract Hiei?"

"Yes, but knowing Hiei, he will have a safeguard of sorts. Even if you did give him the artifacts, you would not get Keiko back in one piece. Chances are he has cut her with the Shadow Sword, and will turn her into a demon."

"Is there any way to stop it? I've seen what that sword can do."

"There should be an antidote in the hilt of the blade."

"Good. We stick to the original plan, and you run for the sword first chance you get."

"Wait, what plan? Yusuke!"

"No time, Botan. Let's go."

If we weren't in the middle of a case, I'm sure she would have tried to kill me with her oar.

When we got closer to the warehouse district, Red fell back, letting me and Botan run ahead. Botan glanced at him, but I caught her eye and put a finger to my lips. She nodded. The compass led us to a building near the back, with the only light coming from the windows.

I never thought demons would go for human cliché's.

We left the door open to let in more light, which turned out to be a good thing. Made the horde of goons much easier to see coming. A few swings and they were out for the count. Botan muttered something about mind control.

"Mind control is easy when you posses the Jagan Eye."

There he is, third eye and red aura, and two more goons holding Keiko. It looks like she's out cold. Good. I really don't want to explain this to her.

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"My Jagan has no effect on you. I had thought you were simply the most convenient human for the Underworld to use. It never occurred to me that you might have some worth."

_What the Hell does that mean?_ "Look, Koenma already has the mirror. I've got the Orb, so let's trade."

Behind Hiei, I could see Red edging closer. I was careful not to look directly at him. Hiei would notice.

Assuming he could think past the anger. "You gave the mirror to Koenma? What kind of idiot are you? Don't you want your girl back?"

"Of course! But I gave the mirror back yesterday! Besides, I thought Kurama said it would be useless to you."

Oh, he didn't like that. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kurama beat him to it. "Hiei."

Shorty whirled around, leaving his back open to me. "Kurama?"

I ran as fast and as silent as I could, just managing to sneak up on Hiei and wrap my arms around him. He dropped the sword and tried to kick me, throwing his weight around to break my hold. Red grabbed the sword and snatched Keiko from the goons, running for the door and Botan.

Hiei is really strong. As in, I'm gonna have bruises on the insides of my arms just from holding him in place. He broke free and slugged me across the face. Which hurt, dammit!

"I'll kill you." Yes, that actually scared me. Not that I was going to let him know.

"Using what, telepathy?" I charged him, swung, and missed.

"Was that a joke? Oh, but you're not laughing." Smug bastard. "I merely took a small step to the side. Your aim is terrible." I had forgotten just how fast he was. Then his Jagan started glowing, and I couldn't move.

"My Jagan is capable of more than just telepathy, detective. Holding you steady while I kill you is one of the simpler abilities." He held up his fist, not even flinching as it caught fire.

"Shit." I was screwed.

He charged. Inches away a vine came out of no where and grabbed his arm, nearly pulling him off his feet. Both of us looked at the vine, then at Red, who was holding the other end. Where did he get that from, anyway?

"I can't let you kill him, Hiei."

"He's in my way! He has to die!"

"Perhaps you should try working _with_ him. Alliances can be changed but death cannot be undone."

"No! I don't need some human's help! I can find her on my own! LET GO!" Fire all but flew up the vine to Kurama's hand. He had to drop it or risk getting burned. "I trusted you! And you betray me for a human? I'll kill you too!" the crates around us started catching fire. Pure heat poured off of Hiei, matching his anger. His aura got stronger, but his control got weaker. I was able to move again.

"I'm not betraying you, Hiei. I just want to help you. I know how important she is, and if you're still having trouble in your search, then you're going to need the Underworld to step in."

"FUCK THE UNDERWORLD! I WILL NEVER BEG FOR HELP!" Shit, he can make himself heard. Red was doing such a great job distracting Hiei that neither of them noticed when I pulled the Orb of Baast from my pocket. They did notice when Hiei collapsed. I grinned. Hiei turned his head to stare at me, horror slowly spreading across his face. "You-"

"Yup." Red's a good teacher. He taught me how to use the Orb in less than four hours. But Hiei was stubborn. His soul didn't want to leave his body. The Orb was stronger. It took ten minutes to pull Hiei's soul out, leaving his body in a coma on the floor. Yet another sight to add to my list of Scary Shit that Will Give me Nightmares.

"You did well, Yusuke. Koenma can restore Hiei's soul with his body in the Underworld prison. He'll wait there for trial."

"Yeah…hey, Red. What were you guys talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You both mentioned that Hiei was looking for someone. A girl. And that the Underworld can help. What's going on?"

"Well-" something moved behind Kurama, making quiet shuffling noises. We both moved away, ready to defend ourselves. Imagine my surprise when I didn't see any of Hiei's goons.

Just his body, ready to attack.


	14. Ch 14: Treasure, part 4

A.N.: I just couldn't wait to finish this chapter! It's a little short, but it wanted to be written.

Chapter 14

"What the _HELL_ is going on here? Why's his body standing?"

"It must be the Jagan. I have heard rumors of it in the Demon Planes. They say that it has a mind of it's own, and can take over weak-willed users."

"Hiei isn't weak-willed."

"No, he's not. But with his soul trapped in the Orb, there is nothing keeping the Jagan from fully taking over and using Hiei's body."

"Shit. So how do we stop it?"

"It would be great if your assistant has any suppression talismans." If this was any other situation, I would have laughed at the deadpan tone of voice he used. "Holy water works too, but it's harder to get. I'll see if I can distract him, you talk to Botan."

"Okay." I slowly started backing away, trying not to get noticed. Kurama took an aggressive step closer, trying to draw the attention to himself. It worked when the Jagan faced him fully, lifting Hiei's lip in a snarl. I bolted for the door, doing my best to ignore the sounds of combat and the flaring auras behind me. In seconds I was blinded by the sunlight outside.

"Yusuke?" Botan sat by the corner of the building, cradling Keiko's head in her lap. At least she was still out cold. Thank Koenma for small favors.

"Botan! The Jagan's taken over Hiei's body and Kurama needs suppression talismans. Do you have any?"

"Yes, but they're _divine _seals; I'm the only one who can use them."

"That's okay. Kurama and I will hold him still, you-" fire exploded from the door behind me, knocking me to the ground. Botan screamed. Every bit of fire I could see glowed with Hiei's aura, with veins of black working through the red. As fast as I could I scrambled to my feet. "Botan, get ready to use those seals!"

She said something but I wasn't paying any attention. I was too worried about Red, wondering if he could have survived that blast. Stepping back in that warehouse was like walking into an oven. Crates everywhere were burning, the walls were catching fire, and the air was thick with smoke and ash. _Is this what it's like in Hell?_

Red was still on his feet, but something wasn't right with the way he was standing. As I got closer, I realized what was wrong. The Jagan, through Hiei, had one hand through Kurama's stomach like he was trying to grab his spine. Red was more focused on holding the smaller demon still than pulling the hand out. Hiei's skin had turned green and large eyes had opened all over his body. _That can't be good!_ I panicked and ran for them, one fist pulled back to strike. Honestly, I'm still a little surprised I managed to land a hit, knocking Hiei away from Red. The Jagan really didn't like that, and all the eyes focused on me. If I was a lesser person, I would have crapped myself right then.

"You okay, Red?" I kept my voice down and my eyes on Hiei. He grunted a "Fine.", but I knew he wasn't. "That's bullshit and you know it." Damn, now what? It's not like I had anything—Oh. Idea.

"Hey, how good is Hiei's hearing?"

"Exceptional. Why?"

"You're gonna want to cover your ears." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the Mystic Whistle, taking in as deep a breath as I could in the smoke. _Here goes nothing._

With everything I had, I blew into that whistle. Hiei's spine arched and he fell to the floor, scrabbling at his ears and howling in pain. I don't blame him—the noise seemed to cut straight to my brain with the force of a rocket. I was running out of breath when Botan ran past me and slapped what looked like a talisman straight from an anime across the Jagan. The large eyes slowly started closing and the green fading from his skin, but it didn't look like enough. His hand was reaching away from his ears to the talisman, groping and trying to pull it away. The talisman itself started smoking. Botan whimpered and slapped a second one around his wrist. It too started smoking, and an odd groan came from the Jagan.

"Yusuke, they're not working! He's too strong!"

"Dammit!" I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I had no choice. I put the whistle back in my pocket and pulled out the Concentration Ring. "One shot." Making sure to gather as much energy as I could, I fired a Spirit Gun point blank at Hiei. _That_ brought him back to normal. His body slumped on the floor, and Botan stuck two more talismans on him, just to be sure.

Just to be clear, the Concentration Ring really sucks. Yeah, it does give you a boost in power, but _fuck_ does it leave you tired. Of course, a flaming piece of ceiling landing mere feet away reminded me that this wasn't the best place to rest. Botan whipped out her oar and slung Hiei's body over the handle, flying slowly for the exit. I staggered to my feet and helped Red to his. That wound of his didn't look good, so despite his protests and my tiredness, I gave him a piggy-back ride out.

Several warehouses away I caught up to Botan who was hovering over Keiko's sleeping body. I guess she must have moved her before coming to help me. "Yusuke, I've got to take Hiei to the Underworld before his Jagan breaks free of the seals."

"What about Kurama? He's got a hole the size of his fist in his stomach!"

"Perhaps I can help." _Bloody fucking hell! Why does he keep sneaking up on me?_

"Lord Koenma…"

"It's okay Botan. Just make sure Hiei gets to his cell. I can handle things here." She murmured a "Yes, sir," and flew off. Koenma turned to me. "Please put Kurama on the ground. I can't heal him if you're carrying him."

I wanted to say something, but I didn't want him to refuse to fix Kurama out of spite. Though it looks like Red was still awake, if only just.

"Please go easy on Hiei, Prince Koenma."

"And why should I do that? He's stolen from my father's vault, killed several of our guards, and tried to take over the Human World." Koenma's hands emitted a pale green glow that centered on Kurama's stomach. If I cared to watch, I could see the flesh slowly pulling itself together. I didn't, so I kept my eyes on Red's face.

"He's just trying to find his sister." And then he was asleep. Koenma 'hmmm'ed, looking thoughtful.

"That changes things." He muttered, almost too quietly for me to hear. We sat in silence for a few minutes, then Koenma was finished. He stood, though as a toddler it really wasn't much, and held out both hands. "I'll need the Orb and the Sword now."

"Oh, right." I pulled the Orb out of my pocket and found the Sword laying near Keiko. Koenma took both artifacts and vanished, leaving me to wonder how I was going to get both Keiko and Kurama home.

"Dammit, diaper-breath, now what do I do?"

"Urameshi!"

Who… "Kuwabara? Matsu? What are you guys doing here?"

"My sixth-sense went crazy about half an hour ago, and all I could think about was I had to get to you! What the hell happened here?"

"Uh…" I suddenly realized how I must have looked. Me and Kurama covered in blood and ash, Keiko out cold and me exhausted… "It's a long story. Can we go to your house, Kuwabara?"

"Eh, sure. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, but someone's gotta carry Red and Keiko."

As it turned out, Kuwabara was helping Matsu prepare for a match in a few days when Hiei kidnapped Keiko. I guess the amount of power the two of us were putting out was enough to be felt by every psychic in the city. I fed my friends the same bullshit as Keiko; that I was working for a detective agency and we had just nabbed a jewel thief. _Shuichi_ was my partner for this case, since he knew the most about Hiei. Matsu bought it, but Kuwabara looked like he was gonna call me on my lie. I tilted my head to Matsu and he got the hint and kept his words to himself.

By the time we got to Kuwabara's house, Red had revived enough to wash off the ash without help. I used the shower after him, and Kuwabara was nice enough to lend us his clothes so we could get home. When Matsu left for a family dinner, Red and I told Kuwabara the truth. Mostly.

"So, the jewel thief was a demon?"

"Yup. He's what set your sixth-sense off. Don't worry, he's not evil. Just, determined."

"If you say so…"


	15. Ch 15: The next case

A.N.: I live! Sort of. Having teeth pulled is not fun at all. I'm sorry about the wait-inspiriation ran dry, and I had to go out and hunt down some more. And even now, the chapter is really short, but you can blame my pain on that. Norco will not take away your pain, but it will make you sleepy and nauseous!

* * *

I learned a few things at Kuwabara's house that day. Kurama told me, while Kuwabara was in the kitchen, that he was quite impressed with my handling of the Orb. Apparently only demons and rekai personnel were able to use artifacts like that without some form of injury. That confused me, since to my knowledge I'm not either of those, and said it must have been because I was dead for over a month. He agreed, and we changed topics when Kuwabara came back with some t.v. dinners for us.

"So, Minamino, you have some experience with the supernatural?" asked Kuwabara around a mouthful of food. Red smiled.

"You could say that. Why?"

"My sixth sense has been acting up lately. I can see the ghosts more clearly, and I've been getting a headache from all the energy in the city. Do you know how I can block it out?"

"No, sorry." Apologized Red, looking like he meant it. "I can teach you a few basic wards to keep ghosts from entering your house, but you'll need to see a specialist about your sixth sense. In fact, there's one not too far away."

"Really? Who?" Kuwabara was interested, and frankly, so was I.

"Her name is Genkai, and she's one of the best reiki masters out there. Her temple is north of here, near Hokkaido-"

"Hokkaido? That's not near!"

"If you'd rather go to China or even America for a specialist-"

"I take it back. That's pretty close. Only what, four, maybe five hours by train?"

"Precisely. Now, as I was saying, Genkai should be able to help you."

"Should?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"She does have a reputation of a grouchy hermit, and to my knowledge, she has never taken on a student. Convincing her to help you will be difficult."

_That jerk! Letting us think Kuwabara had hope—_

Banging on the door interrupted my thoughts. Kuwabara flinched, then stood to get it. He hadn't opened the door more than an inch when someone shoved it open and pushed him to the floor as they rushed past. Someone with blue hair.

"Yusuke! There you are, I was worried when I went to your house and you weren't there! I've got another case for you!"

"What? So soon?"

"I don't make these decisions, Koenma does! Now get up, we need to talk!"

"Umm, excuse me," Kuwabara looked like he was confused. Then again, he usually looked like that, so it really wasn't too out of the ordinary. Though it was funny the way he stayed on the floor, looking up at Botan like she was something out of a sci-fi anime. "Who are you?"

"My name's Botan, and I'm Yusuke's assistant. Is there anywhere in the house where Yusuke and I can speak quietly?"

"Uh, yeah, but one question first."

She sighed. "I'm probably going to regret it, but go ahead."

"Why you scare the shit out of me?"

"…..what?" whatever Botan had been expecting, it wasn't that. Kurama hid his grin behind his teacup, then I got it. Botan must be setting off Kuwabara's sixth sense! He could tell that she was death, but didn't know what it meant. I had to suppress the urge to giggle. Men don't giggle! Not even when imagining the looks on their friends' faces when they found out a pretty girl was the physical incarnation of death! No giggling!

I grabbed Botan's hand and dragged her into the bathroom, my shoulders shaking from the effort it took to hold in the laughter. When I got myself under control (which took much longer than it should have) I asked her what the case was.

"You're hunting another demon. His name is Rando, and he's very tricky. He disguises himself and gets a spiritual master to teach him all that they know, then kills the master. So far, we know he's responsible for killing ninety-nine masters, and who knows how many of the countless disappearances and deaths in the human world are linked to the techniques he's stolen."

"So this guy's a real baddie, eh? Who's he after now?"

"The last spiritual master in Japan. Genkai."

_Seriously?_ Apparently. Because of Rando, Genkai was the last reiki master left in Japan. "So, what's the guy gonna do when he's killed Genkai?"

"We don't know, but it can't be good. You just need to stop him from getting to Genkai."

"And how do I do that? Trip him, push him down some stairs, what?"

"It would be best if you killed him." _Botan?_ "He's dangerous, Yusuke, and he enjoys making people suffer. He'll be easier to handle if he can't access his power."

She gave me directions to Genkai's temple and left. I barely noticed, caught as I was in my thoughts. It just never occurred to me that she could be so…cold. I mean, yeah, she's death, but still. She's always been cheerful, but I guess she can be serious when the occasion calls for it.

It's really creepy.


	16. Ch 16: Genkai, part 1

A.N.: Yes, I know it's been forever, and only a short chapter to show for it! I'm sorry, kids, but I've had to move three times in the last year, not to mention attend trade school to help get a better job. Hopefully things will get better now, and I hope to post more soon. As always, reviews are loved and treasured.

* * *

So the next morning, at the butt-crack of dawn no less, found Kuwabara and I hiking through the woods with Kurama's neatly detailed map in my hand. He had given it to me as we were leaving, (_"I checked a few of my sources while you were sleeping, and it would seem that Genkai is now looking for an apprentice." "Really? Geeze, any more coincidences and I'm gonna have to declare this a conspiracy." "Regardless of the reason, at least you two will have an excuse to be on her property."_), and wished us luck.

I hadn't told Kuwabara about Rando. Truthfully, I was hoping I wouldn't have to. Knowing Kuwabara, he'd be ready and willing to kick this guy's ass from here to America, and then keep me from finishing him off out of his stupid 'honor code'.

Sometimes he just doesn't understand that killing one guy could help save hundreds of others. Not that I've killed before, but I suppose that if I had to, it would be best to have an evil guy as my first kill.

Not looking forward to this at all.

"Are you sure it's this way, Urameshi?"

"You mean besides this Staircase from Hell? Don't you see those giant doors up there?" That and the stairs were stamped with hundreds of dirty footprints all leading in one direction (Kuwabara didn't notice them, and I didn't bother to tell him).

"Oh."

"Heh."

"SHADDUP! My hay-fever's acting up again! I can't see right with these watery eyes!"

"And that was your saddest excuse yet."

"You're an asshole, Urameshi!"

I consider it a personal victory when Kuwabara starts swearing properly, giving myself another tally to my mental score sheet. "And you're oblivious. Help me open this door."

What, you think it's weird that I'm asking for help? Apparently you've never had to open granny's front gate. I didn't find out until much, much, later that she inscribed seals into the gates to make the doors outrageously heavy to anyone who doesn't live with her. Which is everyone in the universe at this point. It was also the unofficial first test (evil old hag. If you can't even open her stupid gate then you had no business being her student.).

Working together we managed to crack open the gate and slip inside. We didn't hear the gate thud behind us because of the crowd ahead of us. From where we stood I could barely make out the first building, the roof being the only thing I could see. Men from all over the world, from all walks of life, were here, hoping to be chosen as Genkai's heir.

I didn't care who would be chosen; I was planning on dropping out as soon as I took out Rando.

"Geeze, talk about a headache." Kuwabara had one hand pressed against his temple, and I didn't blame him. So many strong auras in one spot, all white and blue and orange and small green spots, it made the courtyard shine like the sun.

I really wish I knew how to turn off my sight.

We made our way closer to the building, with me trying to spot any red at all in the crowd. So far, no luck. He must know how to manipulate his aura like Hiei could.

Damn.

A quick glance at the Demon Compass showed me that he was strong enough to shatter the stupid thing.

Double damn.

And, if he knows that I have it, and how to shatter it while hiding his aura from me?

Triple damn. There wasn't a fight coming up so much as a struggle to survive. I had a feeling that I was going to be doing most of the struggling.

From out of no where (and I should know, I've helped clean every inch of this place and I've never found out where she stashed it) a gong sounded, quieting the crowd and drawing our attention to the slowly opening doors. Out stepped the ugliest, tiniest, old lady I've ever seen.

"I don't get it," some guy nearby muttered. "How can she be the master of anything?"

Her aura shone with the proof of her power. As old as she was, she was still stronger than most of the guys here. And her aura was the most colorful of all. Plenty of white, with well defined blue, orange, pink, green, and the fading strands of yellow. Shit. My danger sense went into over drive at the faded yellow. Did she already do what she was supposed to do, or is her destiny still to come?

"Quite a crowd." She wasn't trying to make herself heard, but we were all so quiet we heard her anyway. "Let's whittle this down a bit, shall we?"

"Here we go." said that same guy from before. "This'll be rough."

"No problem." replied his friend. "We can tackle anything."

_What could she possibly make us do?_ In reality, she could do anything she wanted to us, and like fools, we would play along for the prize. Visions of wrestling bears, or being made to announce our abilities like a kid at our first day of primary school fought for dominance in my head. Kuwabara looked pale, and was muttering under his breath.

"The first test is…" as a whole, the entire crowd tensed, ready to do her bidding. "Drawing lots."

I swear, half the crowd hit the ground going mach 2, face first. I managed to catch myself in time, but it was close.

"What the—a lottery?" Oh shit, what if I draw the wrong one? I can't get kicked out now! The toddler from Hell would never let me hear the end of it! And it's not like he has a life to distract him from chewing me out!

No way am I losing now!


	17. Ch 17: Rando

A.N.: You guys are lucky, two chapters in one week. Looks like my inspiration has come back with a vengance! You might not see an update for a few more days-tomorrow's my b-day, and I'm going to be busy all weekend. So enjoy this chapter!

Warnings: violence and Yusuke's potty-mouth and twisting cannon into unrecognizable shapes.

* * *

Without being told, we all made a semi-straight line and drew an envelope from a giant jar bigger than her.

Kuwabara sighed. "All I came for was some advice."

"Quit whining. The longer you stay the better your chances of getting that advice."

He glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"Everybody got one?" she waited a few moments, and when no one answered, she continued. "Good. Open them please. If there's a piece of red paper inside, you've passed."

Now, granny explained this to me a while back. She said she treated the paper to turn red if the holder had any significant spiritual power.

So it should go without saying that both mine and Kuwabara's papers were red.

Around us I could hear guys either excited it was red, or, more often, depressed that it was white.

"Those who've passed, follow me. Everyone else, you are excused."

Out of nowhere these two giant guys appeared, towering over Genkai. "Just a minute there! We're famous spiritualists from Kyushu!" said giant number one.

Number two put in his two cents. "We didn't come all this way to get turned away like _this_!"

"They don't look happy." Kuwabara muttered to me. He shifted, ready to spring in to defend the old hag. Like she needed it.

I snorted. "Can you blame them? They probably think it's just a giant rip-off."

"What have you got to say for yourself?" giant number two growled. I bet he practiced that for hours while asking for lunch money from kids.

"It'd better be good, or you're gonna be in for it!" And giant number one just won the award for most clichéd and overused threat in history. Is anyone over the age of ten even scared of that anymore?

Genkai didn't even spare them an eye-roll. "Listen, you pipsqueaks, and listen good. I gave you a chance to leave quietly and save face, but you're blowing it. You call yourselves spiritualists? You don't even know _why_ you lost! You're phonies, and you're wasting my time. Go home, knock back some brews, and get a _life_."

Ouch. And I know that was sugar-coated, too.

They growled (and just between you and me, Kuwabara's cat made scarier noises when hungry) and giant number one just had to get the last word. "Enough of your insults! We will not be mocked!" then they charged.

Genkai made no obvious move to defend herself. Instead, I saw her aura shrink in, then expand out like a blast. It hit the giants, stopping them in midair and killing their momentum, and flung them halfway across the courtyard in the opposite direction.

It was over before Kuwabara had taken two steps to help her.

The old hag sighed. "Once upon a time I could make guys like that wet themselves just by looking at them. Now…humph. Getting old sucks. Anyway, these applicants now see that size isn't everything. And those who have passed the first phase of testing are at least somewhat gifted." To us, she snapped. "Don't stand there gawking! Come on!"

Kuwabara and I just looked at each other. "Whoa."

"You said it. Lets go!"

Genkai would forever deny it, but she talks to herself, even when other people are nearby. It's a carry over from her time alone.

"About fifty left. Not bad."

Like now.

"We will now proceed to the second phase of testing!" the doors she lead us to were plain, but sturdy. Once again, my imagination was overrun with possible horrors she could subject us to. The doors themselves didn't disappoint, making an ominous creaking noise when swung open.

Of course, an arcade was the last thing I was expecting here.

"What the Hell?"

"We're gonna be tested here?" grumbled Kuwabara. I don't know what he was upset about—the guy plays a mean game of arcade racers back home.

"That's right, now listen up! Each of you will play these games to the best of your ability. These machines have been designed to measure your capacities in various ways. Your spiritually-derived capacities, I should say. The rock-paper-scissors game measures your sixth sense. The punching game measures your spiritual might. The karaoke game measures your life energy. Of the three games, you must pass two of them. Oh, and one more thing."

Everyone leaned forward.

"They're 100yen each to play."

More face–faulting at mach 2.

"Greedy old hag."

"Outta the way!" some bozo with plucked eyebrows and a black shirt pushed his way through to the punching game. "Lemme show you how it's done!" he strapped on the glove and swung his hardest at the bag. "Ha."

He needed to be at 120 to pass; his score was 18.

"What? But I hold the record for the Nishiogi punching game!"

Genkai sneered. "Good for you! But there's no hint of spiritual power working with your physical strength! You've failed!"

Completely embarrassed, he threw off the glove and ran from the arcade. Kuwabara picked up the glove and pulled it on, approaching the machine with intent in his eyes. The same intent I see when he fights (and still loses to) me.

_Blam!_

His score was 140. Nice.

"Can you top that, Urameshi?"

"Watch and learn, Kuwabara!"

I took the glove and focused for a minute, picturing myself fighting him for a second.

_Blam!_

My score was 165. Good.

"There you go."

He didn't like that. "I'll beat you in rock-paper-scissors!"

"Fat chance, bucko!"

Except that he did. This is where we discovered that my sixth sense is nothing compared to his. But that's okay, I'm still stronger.

Our little competition was enough to break the ice and all the other guys started playing too. One guy even scored higher than me on the punching game, but no one got a perfect like Kuwabara on the rock-paper-scissors. And one guy got a perfect 100 at karaoke, even though he couldn't sing his way out of a paper bag.

"Karaoke! That's what'll settle this!"

"Bring it on!"

I did better on the karaoke, but not by much. Still, any win is a fair win to me. I'm still better than Kuwabara.

The games dropped us from fifty applicants to twenty. Genkai seemed pleased as she led us out of the arcade and through a winding back path. I glanced at the remaining contenders and choked on my spit.

There he was! Rando! But he didn't look that dangerous, with that soft face and clumsy walk. I looked closer at him as he 'tripped'. Since I was watching, I could tell it was faked, especially since he had to take three shorter than normal steps to convincingly trip over that branch. Shit. And looking at the rest of these guys, they're too busying eyeing up each other's muscles to pay any attention to him.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

We stopped in front of a section of forest that was creepy enough to give everyone chills. Kuwabara's face was white as he stared at the boundry line.

"Dude…"

"I don't like this, Urameshi. There's…things…around us. Things that don't feel right."

"If you wanna back out, now's the time."

"You calling me a coward?"

"No." Clearly Kuwabara's picking up the demonic aura, but he can't tell what it is or where it's coming from. Can't Genkai sense this? Damn, I gotta take this guy out before he kills someone. Although, it would be better for me if he wore himself out first in these trials, but that means I'll get worn out too, waiting to face him fairly. Gotta make this quick. "Kuwabara, I'm not here for Genkai's techniques."

"Then why are you here?" he kept his voice as quiet as mine. Good.

"You see that guy over there?" I nodded to the short guy and the idiot had enough sense to look at him from the corner of his eye, instead of facing him directly. "He's a demon, and my next case. This guy's already killed off ninety-nine other masters just to get their techniques, and he'll kill you just to get to Genkai."

"Crap."

"You've passed the preliminaries. Now for a serious test of your capabilities." Genkai called all attention to herself and the boundry marker. "This is a primitive forest teeming with dangerous beasts and deadly traps, where compasses won't function and all manner of demons dwell. It's called the Cursed Forest. It's no place for ordinary people. None ever come out alive. See that large tree in the distance? That is your goal. You'll pass if you reach it within two hours."

A couple guys panicked. "That's it, I'm outta here!"

"Risk my neck for a bunch of martial arts tricks? No thanks!"

They ran for their lives.

The grin on Genkai's face was down right scary. "Those departing are wise. Facing the tangible menace of the forest, many learn their limits and heed the lesson."

"So it should be." We all turned to look at the guy with wicked scars on his face. "Only those who have had proper training should take this challenge."

The ninja wannabe next to him smirked. "Yeah, all you pretenders go home!"

I knew a challenge when I heard one, and I've never backed down from a fight. "Who says training will make any difference? Is that the only advantage you two have?"

Oh, they didn't like that. Did I mention that I can _pick_ a fight with the best of them? Iwamoto frequently accuses me of being able to make a saint swear. I frequently accuse him of (badly) impersonating a saint.

"If you're doing it, then I'm doing it!"

And here's Kuwabara, totally playing up the rival card.

"It's your neck, idiot!"

"I'm not letting you face this alone!"

A light-bulb went off in my head. He's trying to back me up against Rando. I wasn't expecting that. Again, he surprised me with his loyalty, and again, I don't know what to do about it. All I can do is warn him.

"If you come across him, don't let your guard down, and don't waste time bragging. Just hit him hard and fast, and stay out of his reach-"

Whoa. Idea. If I could ambush Rando in the forest…

"Everyone who's going in, get in line. Ready? Set? Go!" Damn, that granny's fast! "If you use your sixth sense to avoid danger, you might just make it! Keep up with me and you'll get there quicker!"

And my sixth sense sucks. I nod to Kuwabara and he pulls ahead, clearing an easy path for me to follow. We're making pretty good time, I think, and sometimes I can see flashes of blue and orange from the corner of my eye. Those would be the other applicants.

What I didn't count on was there being _so many_ fuckking demons here! There's so much red, and I can't tell if one's Rando or something native to the forest! Plus Kuwabara refuses to slow down; I guess this place is really freaking him out. I wonder if there are ghosts here too.

There's nothing for us to do but run. I'm starting to question Kuwabara's choice in paths when we come across Rando, looking terribly focused on his path as he licked bright red blood from his hands.

He hasn't noticed us. Perfect.

An extra burst of speed is all I need to close the distance between us, and when he realizes I'm there, it's too late for him. I punch him with all my might, sending him skidding on his shaved head through thorny bushes into a tree.

It takes him a few tries to get to his feet, and when he does, he's grasping at his face in surprise.

"Th-that hurts." He sounds so pathetic and weak, I had to remind myself that it was an act. A good one, but still an act. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I know why you're here." My fist spasms, and I realize that it's starting to tingle. _Did he hurt me back? When did he get the chance?_

"To be Genkai's apprentice?"

"To learn all you can then kill the hag, making her your 100th kill, Rando."

He drops the sweet act like a bag of cold shit. "So, you're the new bounty hunter."

"Got it in one. I'm here to stop you. Any last words?"

"A few." He brings his hands together, and starts chanting.

But since I'm the Number One Punk at Sarayashiki Jr. High, I'm not honorable enough to let him finish his chant. Again I rush him, and again, I deck him hard into a tree, ending his chant prematurely. This time, when he gets to his feet, he's clutching his broken jaw, eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm not letting you get to the hag." _Dammit, now my fist is really starting to throb. What the Hell did he do to it?_ I didn't dare take my eyes of Rando to look, not even for a moment.

That surprise quickly changed to anger, and his aura fluxed, the red becoming stronger, overwhelming the even air around him. I could hear animals tearing through the forest as they ran away from us. Hey, wait, was he-?

He was transforming! Botan's words came back to me, warning me that the 'true form' is much more powerful than the 'disguise'.

Crap. I couldn't let him finish. There'd be no way to stop him.

I ran at him again, clenching my fist and ignoring the pain that cause me, and aimed for where I last saw his face. Turns out he got a little taller, so I didn't hit his face in the middle. Instead, I hit his broken jaw with enough force to completely rip it off his body.

His blood was purple, and it sprayed everywhere, giving me a nice coating before I could jump back. One look at Rando told me he was dying. The way his aura retreated into his body, like being sucked in by a vacuum, was a horrible thing to see. His body thrashing in agony wasn't any better, and I know that image will haunt me for a _long _while.

I turned to Kuwabara, who apparently had stayed to watch my fight instead of run to Genkai. He was pale, and I suddenly remembered that this was his first demon, even if Rando hadn't completed the transformation.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Urameshi!"

"I'm fine, geeze, just need to get my breath back."

"Not that!" he stomped closer and grabbed my wrist, holding up my hand for me to see. "What about this?"

My hand was grey and refused to unclench from the fist it was curled into. I touched it with my left hand, which was still flesh and blood and flexible. It felt like stone.

"Shit."


	18. Genkai, part 2

A.N.: Sorry about the wait! Here's a short chapter while I finish plotting out the next one!

On the bright side, I have a complete, if rough, draft of my first novel! Wish me luck!

* * *

Kuwabara kept one hand wrapped around my wrist as he pulled me along, like he alone was gonna stop the spread. Already the stone was close to my elbow, and my arm was aching like Hell. I didn't complain, though, and Kuwabara didn't snap at me when I stumbled as we ran.

We must have wasted more time on Rando than I thought, because we just barely cleared the tree line when Genkai called time. A handful of applicants eyed us, clearly unhappy that we made it. They didn't say anything, though, and I was thankful 'cause I really wasn't in the mood to pound any of them right now.

"What happened?"

"Got in a fight. Now my hand is turning to stone." I tried to be casual, but I'm not sure if she believed me. She did take my wrist from Kuwabara and stared at it hard. I could see her aura flexing, and the orange became more prominent as she did what she did. The applicants tried to be subtle as they spied on us, but they all failed miserably. I mean, Genkai barely came up to some of these guys knees. There was no way five other guys could hide behind her!

"It looks like a curse. Who did you fight in the forest?"

I shrugged. "It was a demon."

"I know every demon in that forest, and none of them have the knowledge or the control to cast this kind of curse."

"All I know was he was licking blood off his hands when Kuwabara and I found him."

Genkai frowned and looked at my hand again, her aura shifting to green. "When I was a young girl, I knew a powerful psychic who developed a technique for dealing with men who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She tattooed the curse into her skin, and anyone who touched her without her permission would turn to stone. Sadly she disappeared several years ago, and I never knew what became of her. Now, I think I know her fate."

My arm was tingling, like it had fallen asleep. I didn't even think, just clenched and relaxed my hand as normal to get the feeling back.

Wait a minute.

Genkai smirked at my expression. Really, I didn't know she could heal like that. I thought she only did slayings.

"Since the time limit has passed, we shall now proceed to the next stage of the test. Follow me."

"Hey!" Kuwabara was looking back at the forest, obviously worried. "What about the other guys who went in there? Some of them are still alive!"

"Then any survivors will make their way to the tree and wait for us to be done with the testing. For now, keep walking."

He looked like he was going to protest again, so I elbowed him in the ribs. "She might not help you out if you keep questioning her. Just forget about them, they knew what they were getting into when they agreed to go in there."

Kuwabara just looked at me from the corner of his eye. I guess he was still upset over Rando's death. Or maybe the fact that I killed someone right in front of him. Not that I enjoyed killing someone, even if he _was_ evil and deserved it. I just hope Botan recovers his soul for trial. A dead body would be kind of useless to convict.

Genkai led us to a building near the edge of the forest. It, like all the other doors I'd seen that day, creaked when opened. What, had the old hag never heard of WD-40? Sheesh.

Inside the building there weren't any lights. None. It must have been as dark as the hag's heart, and I had the odd feeling that it was larger on the inside than on the outside.

"The fourth test shall involve actual combat! You'll face off two by two until only one of you is left!"

"How do we see, let alone fight?" asked Kuwabara. A couple of the other contestants nodded their agreement with him.

"This round test not what you see but what you feel." She glared at us. "You may use any techniques or weapons you wish. The only rule is to defeat your opponent and return here."

I wasn't interested. The faded yellow in her aura was still freaking me out a little, and I didn't want to spend any more time in her presence than necessary. Since I accomplished my mission, there wasn't any need for me to stay.

"Yusuke!"

"What?" I turned. Botan was jogging in, her usual kimono replaced with jeans and a sweater.

"I need to borrow Yusuke for a minute, is that okay Master Genkai?"

"Only a minute, he still needs to finish the test."

Botan dragged me away from everyone else to stand in the doorway. "Yusuke-"

"Tell me Rando arrived in Underworld."

"He did, he's getting ready for trial right now."

"Then what is it? I did the mission, now I want to go home and finish my video game."

"But you have to stay!"

"And why's that?" Seriously, why?

She faltered for a second.

"Well?" I folded my arms and tapped one foot on the ground. "I'm waiting."

"You have to stay because there's a bonus for becoming Genkai's student."

"Nothing you have could make me stay here."

"What about this?" she held up a narrow piece of paper. "A ringside seat at the Mixed Martial Arts match in the Tokyo Dome!"

It was now that I realized Botan was evil. How the Hell am I supposed to turn that down?

"Let me see the ticket."

She handed it over and I gave it a good inspection. I know a forgery when I see one, having made a few myself to get out of homework, but this was the real deal. The match was supposed to be held next week, and it's been sold out for months.

I never did find out how she had gotten that ticket.

"Fine. I'm not saying I'll be her student, but I won't stop until I'm knocked out. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll hold on to the ticket until you're done, just so it doesn't get destroyed while you're fighting."

The thought of the ticket getting destroyed by accident made me shiver in cold fear. "Good idea."

"Oy, Urameshi! Hurry it up!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm coming!"

I waved to Botan and jogged back to Kuwabara.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing. So what did I miss?"

"We've got an odd number of people, so only three of us are fighting in here. We've got an assassin, a ninja, a spiritualist, a martial artist, a mystery dude from China, and us two. We drew lots, and the China dude got a free pass. It's me versus the spiritualist, you versus the assassin, and the martial artist versus the ninja. The only rule is to live and return back to Genkai."

"Who drew for me?"

"I did, so quit your whining. If you wanted something else, you shouldn't have been talking with Botan."

"Jerk. I had to update her on the case. She's sending people out to get Rando's body from the forest."

He swallowed. "Is it safe for them to be in there?"

"Safer for them than for us."

His lips pressed into a thin line but he didn't say anything else. This was good, because I didn't have anymore lies prepared for him.

The martial artist and the ninja went into the darkness and fought. At least, I think they were fighting. Their aura flared wildly, and they moved like they were fighting. A brilliant flare of light showed us one guy getting fried. The other guys gasped, so I guess they could see it too. I was sweating, a little. His attack was much stronger than mine. _How was I going to fight that? _

Then one aura went out and the last one came back. It was the ninja, and he was limping.

"Hrumph. I didn't think I'd have to use my ace in my first match." His aura was also lower than before he fought. That shot really took it out of him.

"Next: Kuwabara versus Musashi."

Kuwabara and the dude with the eye-patch went into the darkness. I could still see their auras, so I had an easy time following their progress. Even when they guy claimed he could suppress his aura, I could still see him. Kuwabara couldn't, and it gave him a lot of trouble in the beginning.

I just had to cheer him on. "Hey Kuwabara! Sounds like he's beating the crap out of you! You always said you were tough, so show him!"

"What do you care, Urameshi? Look to your own battles, I'm doing fine!"

"Doing fine?" the spiritualist giggled from the shadows. "I've beat you, silly boy. You can barely stand."

"Think so? Ha! I spit on your wimpy punches, man! Patoey! You don't know brutal until you've gone a round with Urameshi!"

Aww, he says the nicest things sometimes.

The spiritualist started bragging about his sword then, saying that it would be more than enough to take out Kuwabara. And yeah, he did get a few hits in, until it snapped over Kuwabara's head. I don't think he noticed when he picked up the piece next to him. But when that spiritualist came screaming out of the shadows Kuwabara raised that bit of sword to defend himself.

His aura decided to help.

"An aura sword?" murmured Genkai. "That boy's gifted."

I looked at her. She was impressed. Apparently she hadn't been expecting someone as young as Kuwabara to manifest his aura.

The fight finished shortly after that. That spiritualist was no match for a blade of pure aura, and Kuwabara sent him into the wall.

Then it was my turn. Me versus the assassin.

Great.


End file.
